Una sombra del pasado
by ElVillanodelaHistoria
Summary: Kurt Hummel regresa para la fiesta de los graduados del instituto. Pero mientras debe enfrentarse a sus demonios del pasado también tendra que enfrentarse a un asesino en serie que busca venganza por el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Antes empezar con el capítulo, me gustaría pedir disculpas por las historias que están inacabadas, intentare acabarlas lo antes posible. Sin embargo, los estudios me han separado de la escritura por un tiempo. De todas formas, vuelvo al ruedo de escribir fanfiction con la esperanza que aun queráis leerme. Aviso que esta historia está prácticamente acabada así que no hay riesgo de que quede inacabada y subiré dos capítulos a la semana.

 **Un nuevo día al horizonte**

Kurt se despertó de la cama viendo como el sol empezaba a invadir toda la habitación. Lo sentía, hoy era el día en que iba a volver al único lugar donde juro que nunca más volvería a pisar Lima, Ohio su ciudad natal.

-Hoy es el día -pensó Kurt mientras iba rebuscando en su armario algo que ponerse habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que había pisado esa ciudad.

Todavía podía recordar cómo le humillaban cada día, como le insultaban de mil maneras diferentes hasta dejar caerse sobre su cama al final del día llorando desesperando clamando que todo terminara, esos recuerdos nunca se le habían podido borrar de su mente.

-Mirar el raro de Kurt -grito Puck mientras le daba un granizado de hielo en la cara.

-Mira que patético -grito Karofsky mientras chocaba los cinco con Finn.

-Igual que un perdedor -se añadió Sam mientras el junto con Mike, Finn y Blaine se alejaban hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

Existían miles de recuerdos como ese ante su paso por el instituto y los recordaba todos y cada uno de ellos y, mientras lo recordaba una solitaria lagrima caía en su rostro.

-Es hora de regresar -exclamó Kurt mientras acababa de cerrar la maleta para el fin de semana. Era curioso como de lejano le parecía el tiempo cuando hacía dos semanas le habían entregado la invitación para la reunión del instituto; en un primer momento, había rechazado ir, pero más tarde reflexionó no era el quien debía esconderse si no los abusones quienes le arruinaron los que debían de ser los mejores años de su vida. No había escusas, Kurt Hummel regresaría al instituto y se exhibiría por todos los éxitos que había logrado en su vida, todavía recordaba la frase que más uso a lo largo de todo el instituto.

-Algún día trabajareis para mí -se defendió Kurt, aunque era tarde sus abusones se habían disipado del pasillo hacía tiempo.

\- ¿Estas bien Kurt? -pregunto Rachel su única amiga en el instituto -deja que te ayude.

Y un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Kurt al pensar el nombre de Rachel, quizás la mayor abusona de todos los psicópatas que había en el instituto. Kurt Hummel iba a demostrarle a todos y cada uno de aquellos que le arruinaron la vida que había seguido adelante, que nunca se rindió, que supero todo eso y que ahora su nombre era clamado por miles de trabajadores, que salía en las revistas y era un hombre de éxito que se había hecho a sí mismo y no un niño asustadizo que era abusado por todos.

Cerro la puerta de su apartamento y bajo con el ascensor hasta la planta baja. Allí le esperaba Roberto el portero del bloque.

-Hola Roberto, ¿puedes pedirme un taxi que vaya al aeropuerto? -pregunto Kurt

-Enseguida señor Hummel

Y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba dentro de un taxi destino al aeropuerto que lo llevaría después de tres horas de viaje hasta su destino; su feliz y dulce hogar como dirían las películas, aunque sabía por experiencia que las cosas ni eran dulces, ni felices sin ganártelas con el sudor de tu frente.

El viaje había sido placentero, nada del otro mundo si viajas en primera clase ya das por hecho ciertas comodidades como poder dormir de un tirón sin que nadie te moleste o simplemente relajarte tomándote una copa de champan escuchando música con unos nuevos y exclusivos auriculares regalo de la compañía.

-Hogar, dulce hogar -esas fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció Kurt al ver todo el suelo cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo y nieve que se amontonaban por las esquinas.

Paradójicamente sus sentimientos se combinaban perfectamente con el ambiente que amanecía en su ciudad, un terrible frío interior y unos sentimientos congelados a causa de los traumas que había tenido que cargar toda su vida.

-No seré la victima nunca más -decía Kurt mientras se encendía un cigarrillo era uno de los vicios que la gran ciudad le había dado ese y el ir con prisas a todas partes.

Por suerte su coche estaba inerte habían echado sal alrededor del coche para que no se congelara menos mal que las cadenas ya estaban puestas. Era hora de ir a casa.

Todo parecía exactamente de la misma forma que lo había dejado hacía diez años la misma casa donde le habían visto crecer y los mismos vecinos quienes no perdían ocasión de llamarle nombres desagradables. Todo seguía igual en esta ciudad casi pueblerina nada cambiaba de la noche a la mañana, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera el paso de los años había mermado las ideas antiguas.

-Hola papa, he vuelto a casa -pronuncio Kurt mientras llamaba a la puerta preparando el discurso que soltaría nada más la puerta se abriera.

-Kurt, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que esperarías a que fuera a verte el mes que viene como hacia tanto tiempo que no venias por aquí.

-He vuelto a casa, después de tantos años, quizás era lo mejor ¿mi habitación sigue libre? -pregunto Kurt

-Claro, pasa adelante

Kurt recorrió la misma escalera para llegar hasta el sótano desde hacía unos años convertida en su habitación el mismo lugar donde tantas horas había pasado, la mayor parte de ellas llorando o lamentándose, pero, aun así, eran demasiados recuerdos los que se amontonaban en su cabeza.

Kurt había buscado con la mirada el estante donde se escondía lo único que le había mantenido con vida todos estos años, fue en ultimo grado unos días antes de la graduación una misteriosa nota que decía así:

``Nunca te rindas, llegaras más alto de todos aquellos que ahora se ríen, ten valor y algún día llegara el justo castigo´´

Era una nota extraña y siniestra, pero aun así llegó en el momento más oportuno fue una llamada de atención. Gracias a esa nota tubo claro que el instituto solo era una fase y que tal como decía la nota debía llegar mucho más lejos que sus compañeros si no todas aquellas lágrimas, todo el sufrimiento habría perecido en vano. Y ahora diez años más tarde había conseguido cumplir su promesa, había logrado ser alguien y lo iba a demostrar.

Mientras pensaba en su entrada triunfal, en el discurso que iba a dar el tiempo paso deprisa y prácticamente tubo que vestirse corriendo para no llegar tarde al evento. Quizás condujo demasiado deprisa porque cuando llego justo a las puertas del instituto todavía quedaban unos minutos.

Pero mientras bajaba de su coche logro ver una escena desgarradora, bueno quizás no tanto, la mismísima Rachel Berry en persona justo delante de él y para mayor sorpresa sola.

-Hola Rachel ¿Cómo te ha ido la vida? -pregunto Kurt haciendo que Rachel se asustara y diera un bote.

-Oh! Hola Kurt, bueno no tan bien como tú, pero supongo que no puedo quejarme sigo intentándolo.

-No te avergüences querida, de todos eras la que tenías más talento, más que yo, pero aun así la vida es complicada seguro que lo lograras, los sueños son para cumplirlos.

-Quizá es tarde Kurt, quiero decir mírame quien iba a imaginar que una treintañera como yo seguiría en este pueblo viajo constantemente en búsqueda de una oportunidad.

\- ¿Una oportunidad? No lo entiendo -pregunto Kurt pese a que ya había investigado sobre Rachel Berry al menos unas primeras declaraciones dichas por su padre.

-Viaje a los Ángeles y a NYC durante los primeros años después del instituto, pero las cosas no fueron bien, no me aceptaron en la Universidad de Artes y mi serie de televisión fracasó supongo que ya lo sabias fue el mayor fracaso del año.

Y como para no saberlo Kurt aun recordaba el día en que vio en portada serie cancelada en su primer episodio por un índice de audiencia bajo mínimos, prácticamente solo vio la serie sus protagonistas y quizás el director si es que no se suicidio después de semejante bodrio de serie.

-Algo vi me pareció una desgracia, la serie no era tan mala -dijo Kurt mientras aun recordaba ese episodio lleno de bromas de mal gusto y unos personajes patéticos. El show de Rachel Berry mejor el Show de la desesperación y el horror.

-Es muy amable de tu parte decir eso, aunque ambos sabemos que no es verdad -dijo ella mientras no podía evitar un jadeo de tristeza que salía de sus labios.

-No te desanimes Rachel tienes talento saldrás de esta.

-Yo sé que no es verdad, que es demasiado tarde para mí, pero gracias Kurt, significa mucho viniendo de ti sobre todo después de todo lo que te hizo.

-Rachel no hace falta que… -pero fue interrumpido por el discurso de Rachel.

-era tu única amiga ahí dentro y te traicione deje que te humillaran pude haber evitado que te nombraran reina del baile en penúltimo curso y no lo hizo y pasamos el último año sin hablarnos porque fui una estúpida y ahora sé que siempre fuiste mi único amigo y lo siento -dijo Rachel mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas ensuciándose el rímel.

-Rachel el rímel se te está corriendo -dijo Kurt mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo de papel.

-Da igual, no planeo aparentar nada antes cuando estábamos aquí sabes que siempre quería ser el centro de atención, pero ahora soy una fracasada Kurt todos lo saben incluso tú, aunque has disimulado bien lo reconozco y lo peor de todo es que me lo merezco ese es mi consuelo que tú has triunfado y yo no supongo que es mi castigo.

-Tonterías tengo contactos Rachel, te conseguiré alguna actuación no te prometo que vayas a ser la nueva María Carey, pero algo podremos hacer, una estrella no debe dejar de brillar.

Un rayo de esperanza se iluminó en los ojos de Rachel aun después de tantos años de desilusiones esa oportunidad que le ofrecía Kurt le interesaba seguía teniendo el mismo fuego en la mirada que hacía diez años cuando creía que todo era posible, quizás no era demasiado tarde después de todo.

-No sé qué decir, no me lo merezco -dijo Rachel siendo totalmente sincera con Kurt siempre había esperado este momento el momento de admitir su derrota y de sincerarse con ella misma y pedir disculpas por su error.

-Deja ya de disculparte Rachel, mira te seré sincero cuando tu serie se canceló me alegre, no te mentiré estaba dolido, pero ahora que te veo y después de todo este tiempo quiero decirte que te perdono, hiciste mal, pero eres humana y ya has pagado tu castigo no quiero ser yo quien te hunda más debes perdonarte tú y salir de este pueblo y brillar siendo la estrella que eres ¿vale?

Y ante esas palabras Rachel no puedo hacer nada más que abrazar fuertemente a Kurt sin pronunciar absolutamente nada solamente podía dejar escapar los sollozos de una vida atormentada por la desgracia, la culpa y en sus últimos tiempos la soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

-No merezco que alguien sea tan bueno conmigo y menos tú, quiero que sepas que quiero volver a ser tu amiga si quieres, y quiero que entremos aquí dentro con la cabeza alta sobre todo tú y demuéstrales a todos quien es el triunfador de la noche ¿entendido? -pronuncio Rachel esta vez sin sollozar sin vacilación era muy importante demostrar que al menos alguien había salido de aquí y había triunfado aquellos que habían sido malos con ellos ahora tendrían que tragarse sus palabras al menos por Kurt.

Y ambos entraron juntos de la mano como en los viejos tiempos salvo que esta vez no tenían miedo de ser humillados por una broma cruel y tampoco se detendrían por los duros y mordaces comentarios de compañeros insolidarios más preocupados por ser populares que de dañar a un ser humano esta vez las cosas habían cambiado.

-Si te sirve de consuelo me usaron, después de humillarte fingieron que eran mis amigos durante el verano y luego al empezar las clases bueno siguieron un tiempo hasta después de los exámenes y cuando ya se habrían hartado de mi simplemente me ignoraron -dijo Rachel con la voz rabiosa -Quería que supieras que no eras el único que estaba solo.

\- ¿Y porque no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué has esperado tantos años? -pregunto Kurt esta vez extrañado por el comentario toda la vida había pensado que ella y Finn eran pareja y que sus nuevos amigos lo habían alejado de ella.

-Vergüenza supongo, igual que ahora como vas a decirle a alguien que es tu amigo que le has hecho daño solo por ser popular, preferí estar sola lo que quedo de curso que supongo que admitir que no era más que una perdedora tan desesperada por ser popular que humillo al único amigo que tenía en la escuela -dijo mientras hizo una respiración profunda -es patético no crees.

-No lo es te entiendo quizá yo no hubiera hecho lo que tu hiciste -dijo el haciendo que ella bajara la cabeza por vergüenza -pero no te culpo quien no quería ser popular es comprensible no te martirices hemos dicho que nada de lamentos ahora es nuestro momento.

-Dirás tu momento Kurt, tú eres el niño prodigio de este instituto, yo solo soy una fracasada más sin nada interesante que contar salvo mis desgracias.

-No importa, esta noche nadie podrá con nosotros -dijo Kurt mientras empujaba a Rachel a que siguiera andando hasta la sala de coro.

Si la imagen de Rachel había sido desgarradora Kurt nunca imagino la escena que estaba presenciando el mismísimo Puck Puckerman delante de el en un estado lamentable, había perdido todo su pelo y se le veía mucho más delgado que en instituto, un color pálido casi de invierno se reflejaba en su rostro. Atrás quedaban el mohawk, los músculos y el bronceado de limpiar piscinas.

-Kurt puedo hablar contigo un momento -dijo Puck en una voz grave pero débil.

-Si planeas hacerle daño piensa que no pienso permitir…-pero fue cortada bruscamente por Puck.

-No hablo contigo hobbit traidora solo quiero hablar a solas con Kurt.

-Está bien Rachel sigue adelante ahora voy, tranquila ya no puede meterme contra las taquillas -dijo el en voz tranquila mientras Rachel se iba manteniendo un ojo sobre ambos.

\- ¿Qué quieres Puck, decirme lo perdedor que soy? Porque no sé tú como estarás, pero se te ve demasiado mierda para poder decirme algo.

-Vale, me lo merezco fui un imbécil contigo en el instituto y lo siento de acuerdo no es excusa, pero todos somos humanos y yo te trate como una mierda, no te lo merecías, pero era un idiota que solo pensaba en sí mismo.

-Corta el rollo ¿Qué planeas con eso? Humillarme, o simplemente es otro de tus trucos para planear alguna broma cruel como de costumbre, no esperaras que me trague semejante interpretación digna de un Oscar.

-Entiendo que no me creas, pero hace unos años todo se derrumbó hace dos años me diagnosticaron cáncer, me moriré en unos dos o tres años eso me hizo replantearme toda mi vida y lo que vi que había hecho no me gusto y cuando vi lo que te había hecho me sentí fatal quise disculparme, pero fui cobarde y no lo hizo hasta hoy.

-No te perdonare Puck, entiendo y lo siento que tengas cáncer, y agradezco que te des cuenta que hiciste daño a una persona, pero no te perdonare.

-Mira es importante para mí que me perdones así poder irme al otro mundo con la conciencia limpia.

-Ya pero también es importante para mi saber que allá donde estés no podrás descansar en paz porque nunca te perdonare -mientras Kurt pronunciaba esas palabras estaba tocando el cielo este momento no se podía describir con palabras era un regalo del cielo.

Ver a su mayor enemigo pidiéndole perdón y el negándoselo era algo que ni en sueños habría logrado imaginar, pero nunca jamás habría soñado este cambio de poderes como los poderosos caen mientras que los débiles se fortalecen.

Sin embargo, vio en sus ojos un sincero arrepentimiento y una pequeñísima parte de él se sintió mal pero no vacilo en su decisión.

-Gracias Puck, aunque no logre perdonarte significa mucho para mí esto que acabas de hacer si te sirve de algo.

-Está bien, supongo que no podía esperar que me perdonaras, pero ten cuidado con Sam, Karofsky y Blaine esos siguen igual de locos que en el instituto y algo traman contra ti así que ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré Puck, ya no hay nada que puedan hacerme que me haga daño antes quizá si ahora ya es imposible todo el daño que me hicieron me hizo fuerte, no hay nada peor de lo que me hicisteis absolutamente nada.

-Lo siento -se volvió a disculpar otra vez Puck.

-Es hora de que entremos o Rachel seguramente te asesinará por secuestrarme -dijo Kurt acabando la conversación bruscamente - ¿vamos?

Y ambos entraron a la sala de coro donde casi todos estaban reunidos: la pareja de oro Quinn Fabray y Finn Hudson, el bailarín Mike Chang con su novia Tina Cohen Chang, Artie, Sam … y todos los demás a quienes no valía la pena comentar.

Kurt estaba expectante a que viniera el único y chico malo declarado Blaine Anderson puede que Puck hubiera sido el mayor abusón de este instituto, pero quien movía los hilos de todo el mundo era Blaine, aunque todos sabían que no llegaría a nada porque tampoco estudiaba mucho de todas formas Kurt recordaba que Blaine se había graduado en el mismo año que él.

Todavía no entendía porque, pero siempre había tenido una obsesión maligna y malsana con Blaine Anderson. Todavía podía recordar cada risa, cada palabra o cada gesto que le propino durante su estancia en el instituto.

Después de hacer las salutaciones de rigor Kurt volvió a sentarse en el mismo sillón que tantos buenos recuerdos le había traído y alguno malo como tener que aguantar las peleas de todos en silencio.

De repente y sacándole totalmente de sus pensamientos apareció el hombre del momento el mismísimo Blaine Anderson quien parecía haber conservado el mismo estilo desarrapado con aires de chico malo que tenía en el instituto. Con el mismo pelo engominado, su cigarro colgando de sus labios, y una sonrisa burlona de revista preparada.

-Hola Kurt -saludo Blaine mirándolo fijamente dejando bocabiertos a los demás compañeros que estaban a la sala ninguno imaginaba que saludaría a Kurt el primero.

-Blaine -respondió Kurt sin dejarlo de mirar fijamente como si se trata de un duelo de titanes.

-Bueno y si ahora hacemos una ronda y explicamos lo que hemos hecho en los últimos diez años -anuncio Will el profesor del coro y quizá la persona más inocente a la par que incompetente de todo el sistema educativo del instituto.

-Hola soy Quinn Fabray, me gradué en medicina en Yale y actualmente vivo en Chicago y trabajo en una clínica privada como cirurgiana jefe en el hospital Lexus.

-Soy Finn Hudson y finalmente después de ser expulsado del ejercito me quede aquí y soy profesor de gimnasia aquí en McKinley después me divorcie de Quinn y ahora estoy soltero.

Estas palabras hicieron mirar fijamente a Quinn quien había omitido esa parte en su discurso al parecer la pareja perfecta no había soportado el salir del instituto.

-Una autentica pena -pensó Kurt mientras esperaba celosamente su turno.

-Soy Mike Chang, y yo soy Tina Cohen Chang y somos bailarines en un show en las Vegas -dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Acabándose las frases como siameses que tétrico y siniestro y acabar en las Vegas lugar de vicio y perdición que destino tan cruel -pensó Kurt mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Soy Sam Evans y cuando me gradué me mudé a Tenerse y me hizo profesor de escuela gracias a Will encontré mi vocación.

-Cursi y pelota a mas no poder -pensó Kurt mientras analizaba cada vida de las que se iban pronunciando.

Y finalmente le llegó el turno a Kurt quien se plantó hasta el centro de la sala con una sonrisa bien grande.

-Soy Kurt Hummel y cuando me mude de este pueblo acabe en NYC, creando mi propia empresa que actualmente cotiza … no hace falta aburrir con detalles simplemente diré que gracias a todos los aquí presentes conseguí superarme en la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Sus palabras consiguieron causar el efecto que él deseaba para algunos era sorpresa como la de Quinn Fabray o Finn Hudson, otros simplemente era indignación como Mike o Sam, algunos sonreían complemente como Puck o Rachel, pero de toda la mayor reacción fue la de Blaine quien se rio a carcajada limpia.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi argumentación? -pregunto Kurt enfadado porque Blaine no pudiera ni siquiera fingir el mínimo interés esa era la misma risa que había oído durante años durante su tortura.

-Nada, absolutamente nada Hummel -de repente esas palabras les recordaron a años pasados cuando Blaine únicamente lo llamaba por su apellido.

-Hay que tener respecto por los compañeros Blaine-anuncio Will en su tono más conciliador como si sus palabras hicieran algún efecto en esa sala.

-Respecto, esa palabra yo la cumplo a rajatabla o ¿no? Hummel -siguió con la broma Blaine ahora vacilando ante su profesor.

-Blaine ya está bien -bramó Will al ver la desfachatez de su ex alumno.

-Lo siento -dijo el mientras seguía sonriendo sin ocultar su verdadera intención.

Will nunca había servido como profesor nadie le hacía caso en el instituto y ahora diez años después con las mentes ya adultas nadie le haría caso. Nunca tuvo la autoridad suficiente para defender a nadie y ahora con el paso de los años tampoco nada había cambiado.

Finalmente vino el turno de Rachel Berry la futura estrella del McKinley ahora finalmente una fracasada más del sistema educativo.

-Bueno yo he viajado por todo estado unido y finalmente soy directora de un teatro cerca de Lima.

-Fracasada -grito alguien haciendo que Rachel se estremeciera y bajara la mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? -pregunto enfadado Will esperando a que alguien mágicamente confesara el grito, pero lógicamente nadie dijo nada.

-Yo no creo que sea una fracasada -dijo de repente y rompiendo el silencio Puck mientras se levantaba para ponerse a su lado.

Todos se miraron entre si sorprendidos por la acción de Puck, Puck Puckerman defendiendo a Rachel Berry parecía un capítulo de alguna comedia de situación.

-Yo tengo cáncer, nunca llegue a nada en la vida, y mi negocio de limpiar piscinas fracaso a causa del cáncer, llegue a ser alguien en el ejército, pero después del cáncer me retiraron y ahora tengo treinta años y sé que en poco tiempo me moriré sin haber logrado mis sueños eso si es ser un fracasado -dijo el sinceramente haciendo que la mayoría de los sentados se estremecieran, avergonzaran e incluso lloraran.

-Quinn no llores por mí, tampoco merezco las lágrimas de nadie me porte mal con casi todos vosotros incluso con los que eran mis amigos y supongo que este es mi castigo -dijo el mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Yo no creo que merezcas ser castigado -anuncio Kurt centrando toda su atención en él.

-Yo tampoco Puck, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte cuenta conmigo.

-No quiero la compasión de nadie -dijo el bruscamente.

-No es compasión, es ser humana, ahora necesitas un hombro en el que llorar una mano amiga y yo estoy dispuesta a ofrecértela.

-Eres muy amable Berry.

Luego vino la pareja adorable y mordaz, Brittany y Santana cuya combinación, aunque extraña daba ternura a la vez que miedo.

-Bueno Santana y yo nos mudamos a Miami donde somos dueñas de una barra americana, el mejor bar con espectáculo de todo el estado -dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

-Ganadoras de dicho honor 2 años seguidos -añadió Santana mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Y solamente quedaba el chico malo el rebelde sin causa del instituto, Blaine Anderson.

-Bueno soy Blaine Anderson y – de repente se oían algunas ovaciones procedentes de Sam y Mike.

-Penosos igual que dos chicos de fraternidad -pensó Kurt mientras esperaba con ansia en que destino se había metido Blaine.

-Y acabe como abogado en la empresa de mi padre en Nueva York y me dedico a sacar de apuros a las grandes multinacionales, por ejemplo, Hummel podría contratar mis servicios o lo que necesite -dijo Blaine mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-Patético y maniaco sexual combinación perfecta -pensaba Kurt mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-No creo que yo necesite ninguno de tus servicios y nada de ti -dijo Kurt mientras lo miraba fijamente con una mirada desafiante.

-Eso ya lo veremos, siempre has querido algo de mi Hummel porque no lo admites de una vez y así dejas que lo sepan todos los de esta sala, bueno si es que no lo saben ya todos

-Que te jodan Anderson

-Eso te gustaría Hummel eso te encantaría ¿no es verdad?

-Bueno creo que ya es suficiente ahora os explicare que ha sido de mi vuestro viejo profesor -cortó Will antes que la cosa fuera a mayores.

-Me case con Emma y tuvimos dos hijos y recientemente sé que Emma va a tener a nuestro tercer hijo, y estoy muy emocionado por ello -anunciaba Will mientras las lágrimas de la emoción por el momento le traicionaban y salían a la superficie.

-Estupendo, Pedro se junta con Heidi y fundan la familia feliz queriendo hacerle la competencia a Angelina Jolie -pensó Kurt mientras veía las vidas miserables de sus compañeros viendo como ellos habían caído en la desgracia y él en el triunfo.

Quizá la única excepción era Blaine quien nadie apostaba nada por él finalmente había conseguido ser alguien y vivía en su misma ciudad. Era extraño que después de tanto tiempo siguieran como dos extraños.

Era como si cada persona que estaba en esa sala fuera una persona nueva, había pasado años había las mismas caras un poco más viejas, algunas renovadas con más brillo que nunca, otras más apagadas a causa de las vicisitudes de la vida, pero todos tenían una nueva historia el destino les había llevado a un camino diferente.

Aun así, todos compartían un mismo pasado por eso eran desconocidos con una historia compartida algo les unía a todos y al mismo tiempo les separaba.

De repente las luces se apagaron y lo único que se oía eran las pisadas de alguien quien se movía en la oscuridad y de repente un grito agudo invadió el espacio alguien jadeo y en pocos instantes las luces volvieron a encenderse.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto Will viendo como algunos estaban asustados.

El ambiente se tensó, todo el mundo miraba a todo el mundo y nadie se atrevía a preguntar lo más evidente ¿Quién había gritado? Todo el mundo mantenía un silencio sepulcral mientras mantenía una cara de póker con una cara blanca por el miedo. El miedo era lo único que estaba latente en toda la habitación.

\- ¿Alguien ha oído? -preguntó Kurt, pero no acabo la frase las caras de todos ya respondían a la respuesta.

De repente todo ese silencio se rompió por la voz de Puck.

-Deberíamos saber quién ha gritado ha sido alguien de nosotros? -pregunto Puck

-No -dijo todo el mundo casi al unísono.

-Entonces si nadie de nosotros ha sido eso significa que… -comenzó Rachel, pero fue interrumpido por Quinn

-Que hay más gente en este instituto que sorpresa Rachel.

-No deberíamos buscar a esa persona que ha gritado a lo mejor le ha pasado algo ese grito parecía de una película de terror -comento Brittany quien abrazaba fuertemente a Santana.

-Entonces nos separamos por grupos y vamos buscando el tesoro perdido -se burló Blaine mientras Santana lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Relájate Santana el rojo no es un color que te sienta bien -continúo bromeando Blaine.

-Quizá un ojo negro sea el color apropiado para ti

-Tú y cuantas desarrapadas de Lima High de los suburbios van a ir a por mí.

-Yo sola puedo….

-Ya basta! -gritó Kurt mientras los separaba con las manos -Brittany tiene razón tenemos que hacer grupos y buscar por todo el instituto alguien puede estar herido.

-Yo iré con Kurt, Rachel y Blaine -dijo Puck -Brittany, Santana, Will, Sam y Artie por otro lado y Mike, Tina, Quinn por otro.

Todos se separaron Quinn y su grupo registraron todas las aulas, el grupo de Will los salones y Puck los lavabos.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras Kurt y Rachel seguían a Puck a la par Blaine parecía algo distanciado del grupo Kurt lo notó y se puso al lado de Blaine.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blaine tienes miedo? -pregunto Kurt mientras se burlaba de la cara de Blaine.

-No, simplemente me cabrea que tengamos que buscar como idiotas a un gritón, pero quizás tú de eso entiendes ¿no? -pregunto el devolviéndole la broma.

-Nunca cambiaras Blaine -respondió el con su típica mirada fulminadora.

-Algunas cosas cambian a mejor y otras simplemente se deben mantener las buenas costumbres como aquella vez que…

-Ahórratelo a nadie le interesa volver a recordar…

-A ti sí.

-Chicos venir deprisa -dijo Rachel haciendo que estos aceleraran el paso.

Lo que vieron los dejaron helados incluso Puck se quedó en shock, con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada lejos de Rachel la cual lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que Blaine y Kurt intentaban comprender la grotesca escena que se les presentaba delante, Jacob Israel estaba muerto apuñalado brutalmente en el estómago y en la garganta.

La sangre había empapado todo el baño. Pero lo que más llamó la atención fue la pintada con sangre que estaba escrita en el espejo: Mirar el video.

Entonces repararon en la camera de video que había justo al lado de Jacob. Blaine la cogió y entonces oyeron un grito, rápidamente todos acudieron al lugar de la acción.

\- ¿Pero con…? -pero ni siquiera Blaine pudo acabar la frase al ver semejante imagen frente a él.

David Karofsky había sido asesinado y encerrado en una taquilla su cuerpo se retorcía en ese espacio tan pequeño era algo desgarrador ver como los huesos rotos habían encajado en ese espacio tan reducido parecía una película de terror.

-Tenemos que llamar a la policía -dijo Will mientras miraba en su móvil en búsqueda de cobertura. -Alguien tiene cobertura?

-No -dijo Rachel

-Yo sí, yo si -anuncio Tina mientras miraba su móvil -se me ha ido.

-No hay cobertura -anunció Santana- y no sé cómo vamos a salir de aquí

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -pregunto Tina

-No sé si os habéis dado cuenta de que ha estado nevando así que tal como ha nevado quizás nos hemos quedado encerrados.

-Hay que comprobarlo -dijo Will -todo el mundo que empuje la puerta.

Intentaron abrir la puerta sin ningún resultado pues estaba bloqueada por la nieve, entonces intentaron ver por alguna ventana, pero era imposible la nieve había sepultado el instituto en una capa gruesa blanca de nieve.

-Entonces estamos atrapados, sin salida con un asesino suelto -dijo Santana con su mayor tono de victimita.

-Calmaos no sabemos qué ha pasado.

-Un idiota podría ver que ha pasado, alguien ha asesinado a David y a Jacob y sigue dentro del instituto puesto que no ha podido salir por la nieve -dijo Blaine mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-No deberías fumar contaminaras la escena del crimen -le regaño Rachel mientras intentaba sacarle el cigarrillo de la mano.

-Un crimen debería ser como vistes que no has cambiado nada desde el instituto no sé cómo no te das vergüenza de ti misma por las mañanas -le dijo el mientras daba una calada a su cigarro para posteriormente expulsar el aire en su cara.

-No te metas con ella -defendió Finn de repente haciendo que Rachel se sorprendiera por la acción.

\- ¿Qué pasa Finn sigues queriendo a Rachel? por eso te divorciaste de Quinn -dijo el divertidamente.

-Yo no…

-No creéis que deberíais dejar las discusiones de patio de colegio en el patio quizá deberíamos ser adultos y lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es determinar cuando murieron -analizo Quinn mientras sacaba de su bolso unas inyecciones.

\- ¿Y cómo haremos eso? -pregunto Will quien parecía superado por la situación.

-Soy medica puedo determinar la hora aproximada, será difícil debido a que no podre examinar mucho el cadáver para que la policía pueda hacer la investigación pertinente, pero eso nos daría una ventaja.

\- ¿Cómo cuál? -pregunto Tina con una cara de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que Quinn estaba diciendo.

-Si sabemos a qué hora murieron podemos determinar si el asesino sigue aquí o no, y además podemos determinar quién lo hizo.

\- ¿Quién lo hizo? -pregunto Tina

-Si tiene heridas podemos determinar si el asesino es diestro o zurdo.

-O asesina -añadió Blaine mientras miraba a Quinn.

-También podría ser

Finalmente se decidió que Quinn examinara los cadáveres bajo la atenta mirada de todos o casi de todos.

-Algo has tenido que ver en esto -acuso en un susurro Blaine al oído de Kurt.

-A que te refieres con eso -susurro Kurt temeroso de que alguien lo escuchara ya suficiente había tenido siendo el marginado en el instituto como para ser el ``asesino´´ de la reunión de ex alumnos.

-Vamos Hummel, David te humillo y te machaco cada día de tu vida aquí y Jacob era el que publicaba cada humillación en su estúpido blog me dirás que algo de venganza no huele por aquí.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, pero no me gustan estas acusaciones.

-Hummel confiesa, sé que eres tú, todavía no sé cómo, pero tú has provocado esto y llegare hasta el final del asunto a menos que confieses ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

-No sé qué clase de película de misterio te has montado en la cabeza, pero esta obsesión que tienes conmigo se tiene que acabar.

-una obsesión contigo, no será más bien al revés, porque sabes tan bien como yo lo que paso ese día …

-Te dije que a nadie le interesa lo que paso ese día, ni a mí, ni a nadie así que mejor ahórratelo -dijo el enfadado mientras se alejaba de Blaine

-Vaya Hummel finalmente se ve que eres un hombre después de todo -dijo el mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y le perseguía.

-Huyes de mi porque tengo razón no es así Hummel, venga confiésalo, será nuestro secreto como ese día.

-Te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo ni de ese día, ni de absolutamente nada respecto a ti fuiste un maniaco abusón y jamás te perdonare lo que hiciste.

-U él bebe Hummel se ha enfadado, vaya con que aun te dura el enfado por esos años vaya Hummel parecías tan maduro en tu discurso que pena que el pasado siempre queda.

-Ojalá nunca hubiera tenido un pasado contigo, ese fue mi error y es algo que lamentare cada día de mi existencia -dijo el firmemente.

-Cada día de tu existencia, vamos no crees que es algo excesivo sacado de una telenovela o algo parecido, aunque a ti siempre te ha sentado bien el drama -dijo el mientras hacía manos de jazz.

-Que te jodan Anderson.

-Ahora soy Anderson para ti, que sorpresa querido pues creo que eso quisieras hacerme no es así, pero por desgracia para ti no puedes -dijo el mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa -que pena.

-Eres un animal y por eso te detesto -lo acuso con el dedo poniendo a Blaine contra las taquillas llamando la atención de algunos compañeros.

-Dentro y fuera de la cama querido -respondió el mientras se acercaba a su cara.

-Chicos venir aquí, Quinn tiene noticias que darnos -dijo Rachel mientras ambos se acercaban.

-La hora de la muerte de Jacob ha sido reciente, debió de ser el que dio ese grito supongo que mientras lo mataban -dijo Quinn con voz pasiva y una cara de póker -ha debido de desangrarse por las heridas.

Se notaba que Quinn era medio daba las noticias de forma tranquila, pausada dando tiempo a que la gente lo entendiera de forma serena y su rostro no mostraba ningún síntoma de afectación de ningún tipo se limitaba a dar la información como si el asunto no fuera con ella.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos pensaban lo mismo, en esta celebración alguien había decidido servirse la fiesta con sangre y esa persona estaba en este instituto o peor aún era alguno de ellos.

-Ahora iré a examinar a Dave, si me acompañáis -expreso Quinn mientras se encaminaba hasta la taquilla donde fue encontrado Dave.

Quinn se movía de forma ágil y al mismo tiempo grácil parecía que sus pasos no tocaban el suelo como si de un ángel se tratara.

Allí algunos rodearon a Quinn y a la taquilla, otros prefirieron alejarse unos metros para no tener que ver el cadáver como Rachel o Tina.

\- ¿Quién crees que ha sido? -pregunto Tina a Rachel aprovechando que estaban separadas del resto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Tina? -pregunto Rachel sin saber a donde quería llegar Tina.

-Crees que ha sido alguien de fuera o uno de nosotros -expreso Tina sin rodeos afinando la pregunta de forma clara y concisa

-No lo sé Tina nunca lo había pensado, no quiero pensar que uno de nosotros podría ser un asesino, pero en fin los cadáveres están ahí

-Piénsalo, las luces del coro se apagaron y luego alguien mato a Jacob ha tenido tiempo de ir y de ocultarse ¿tú también oíste los pasos?

-Sí, pero el lavabo este algo lejos quieres decir que alguien pudo hacerlo tan rápido, tengo dudas Tina.

-Pero si no porque se apagaron las luces del coro así sin más ha de haber alguien detrás que quiera hacernos daño ¿pero ¿quién? -pregunto Tina.

-De verdad crees que hay alguien que quiera hacernos daño, yo lo dudo no hay nadie que nos odie, ni incluso entre nosotros bueno hemos tenido nuestras broncas, pero tanto odio para matar.

-Deberemos de estar preparadas por si algo pasa.

-Chicas venir acercaos Quinn ya ha realizado la autopsia -les llamó Santana mientras ambas se acercaban.

-Dave murió hace días no puedo decir cuándo pero no ha sido recientemente.

\- ¿Cómo que no ha sido recientemente? -pregunto Santana mientras levantaba una ceja sin poder creérselo.

-El cadáver esta frio y demasiado rígido para estar muerto recientemente además no hay sangre en los vasos sanguíneos lo que significa que lleva días muerto, quizá dos o tres.

\- ¿Y cómo lo metieron allí dentro? -pregunto Santana

-Acaso crees que soy adivina, no lo se

\- ¿No eres médico o eres solo ``medica´´? -pregunto Santana mientras ponía la palabra medica entre comillas.

-Sí que soy médica, y a diferencia de ti una stripper de un club de mala muerte, yo tengo más educación y no necesito indirectas.

-De que hablas tía, que indirectas, y puede que yo sea una stripper, pero al menos tengo alguien a mi lado más de lo que puedes decir tu -la acuso Santana.

-Deberíamos ir a la sala de coro allí estaremos más resguardados de algún loco suelto -dijo Will haciendo que todos se movieran a la sala de coro.

Todos se fueron a la sala de coro mientras se sentaban en silencio en la silla, algunos se habían quedado paralizados por el miedo como Brittany quien no había dicho una palabra desde que se habían descubierto los cadáveres. Otros por el contrario parecían estar analizándolo todo como Blaine o Tina.

Por el contrario, Kurt simplemente observaba las reacciones de los demás, Santana abrazaba a Brittany consolándola, Puck parecía estar en shock por las muertes, Sam intentaba sin éxito calmar sus nervios dando golpecitos al suelo, Mike y Tina hacían sus teorías locas, Blaine se dedicaba a mirarlo fijamente, Will a tranquilizar a todo el mundo y Rachel parecía estar en su mundo.

-Yo creo que ha sido Kurt -acuso Tina señalándolo con el dedo.

\- ¿Perdona? Que te crees que yo soy un asesino -dijo Kurt sintiéndose ofendido -quizá eres tú la asesina Tina estas demasiado interesada en el tema.

-Yo creo que ha sido Quinn -expreso Puck mientras Quinn le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Cómo que crees que he sido yo? -pregunto Quinn mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho.

-Eres médica, y sabias demasiado sobre los cadáveres, ni siquiera le has realizado una ``autopsia ´´ con bisturí y esas cosas, sabias demasiado por ser simplemente una revisión rápida.

-Tonterías, estoy muy acostumbrada además Puck, como crees que yo podría meter un cadáver en una taquilla.

-Así que sabias que el cadáver había sido puesto en la taquilla después de muerto -dijo Puck como si acusara a Quinn como un auténtico abogado.

-Puede haber sido Rachel, al fin y al cabo, ella y Kurt eran los marginados del instituto, así que no sería muy descabellado que fueran ellos los que nos mataran poco a poco por venganza -expreso Sam mientras Rachel se levantaba de la silla indignada.

-Porque seguís insultándonos, no os basto en el instituto, sino que ahora queréis hundirnos de nuevo.

-Además Sam tú también podías ser, estabas sentado junto al piano y cuando las luces se encendieron estabas a mi lado junto a la puerta, ¿Por qué te moviste? -pregunto Kurt

-Solo intentaba llegar al interruptor -dijo el mientras ponía las manos en el aire.

-Y por supuesto también podía ser Mike o Tina habéis estado conspirando teorías sobre que uno de nosotros es el asesino, que planeáis despistar nuestra atención -acuso Rachel con el dedo señalando a Tina

-No somos asesinos -contestaron ambos al unísono.


	6. Chapter 6

-Habláis al mismo tiempo, pensáis igual mentes criminales

El ambiente se tensaba por momentos todo el mundo desconfiaba de todo el mundo y mientras todo el mundo discutía alguien grito.

-Se acabó! -grito Santana mientras todos se giraban para mirarla. -Si continuamos así solo conseguiremos destruirnos, desconfiar los unidos con los otros y separarnos ahora que más nos necesitamos todos para sobrevivir.

Parecía que iba a hacer una pausa, pero volvió a hablar esta vez más serena, más decidida.

-SI estamos unidos el asesino o asesina no podrá con nosotros, como va a matarnos si estamos todos juntos, será imposible.

-Debemos estar mas unidos que nunca si queremos descubrir quién mató a Dave y a Jacob y hacer justicia por ellos -comento Will, aunque sus tics nerviosos delataban que no creía en sus palabras intentaba demostrar que estaba tranquilo pero sus gestos le traicionaban.

Y no era el único, las caras de todo el mundo era un poema, algunos se retorcían en sus sillones como esperando a que vinieran a por ellos, otros por el contrario mantenían el temple firme y estaban listos para atacar y otros simplemente era como si no existiera el mundo para ellos.

-Un asesino entre nosotros -pensó Kurt mientras analizaba los posibles candidatos a asesino en serie.

Rachel Berry era la marginada del instituto junto a él, había sufrido la humillación de ser insultada por su origen judío, sus padres, su personalidad, fríamente vejada con granizados helados directos a su cara empapando su ropa, sin amigos con los que salir, sin ilusiones más que salir de esta ciudad como él. Y finalmente sus sueños no se habían cumplido tenía móvil y oportunidad de matarlos vivía en Lima y pudo haber matado a Karofsky.

Y seguramente contaría con ayuda como Finn Hudson la estrella del McKinley quien siempre había tenido una relación de amor prohibido con Rachel, en el instituto finalmente la popularidad los separó, pero ahora que Quinn se había divorciado de Finn. Rachel y él eran libres y quizá había decidido a ayudar a Rachel para expirar la culpa por lo que hizo en el baile de graduación de tercer año.

Quizá pudo haber sido Noah, siempre había sido una bala perdida, el rebelde junto con Blaine, y pese a que su estado físico no indicaba que mintiera sobre su estado de salud quizás todo podía haber sido una mentira perfectamente planificada para eliminar toda sospecha de ser el quien estaba realmente detrás de todo.

O el grupo de asiáticos, la pareja perfectamente sincronizada capaz de hacerlo todo juntos, casi de hablar por telepatía: Tina y Mike podían haber matado a Dave meterlo entre los dos en la taquilla, y luego uno de ellos matar a Jacob volver a la habitación y el otro serviría de cuartada sería un plan perfecto sin testigos, ni pruebas, incapaz de culpar a ninguno de ellos dos.

Aun así, la duda persistía en Sam, tenía fuerza había ganado mucho musculo en los últimos años así que no sería difícil poner a Dave en una taquilla o matar a Jacob. Además, seguramente de haber sido él, pudo haber contado con la ayuda de Quinn ambos eran muy amigos quizá demasiado amigos por su bien ya en el instituto había rumores sobre su relación de amistad platónica. Y Quinn sabía cómo administrar por vía un somnífero, además ella había tocado los cadáveres al hacerles ``una autopsia´´ improvisada, y había sido ella quien había insistido en hacerlo así que de haber sido ella junto con Sam siempre habría la excusa de porque sus huellas estaban allí.

Las opciones menos probables eran Santana y Brittany, como iban a ser ellas, Brittany tenía la mentalidad de una niña, de Santana sí era posible, pero pondría en peligro a Brittany haciéndola cómplice de esta tragedia, no era muy probable, además eran bailarinas por el amor de dios no luchadoras olímpicas no podrían haber movido el cuerpo de Karofsky ni, aunque les hubiera dado un ataque de adrenalina.

Y luego finalmente el hombre del momento y quien más papeletas tenía aunque no nadie tenía el coraje para admitirlo; Blaine Anderson, había sido el rebelde del instituto todos recordaban como de cruel podía llegar a ser no tenía compasión por nada ni por nadie sus padres eran ricos de la parte alta de Westerville un suburbio donde las casas valían un millón de dólares había sido privilegiado en todos los sentidos excepto en un pequeño detalle: el amor de una familia, sus padres viajaban constantemente por todo el mundo dejando a Blaine solo la mayor parte del tiempo y ese odio hacia sus padres, a su soledad lo había reflejado durante sus años de instituto contra todo aquel que tuviera pulso.

Kurt pensó en lo que iba a pasar a continuación, estaba rodeado de posibles asesinos en serie, atrapados bajo una sepulcral nevada que impedía que pudieran salir o entrar para salvarlos, sin cobertura a causa del mal tiempo y para acabar de rematar la faena con un asesino o asesinos entre ellos. Parecía una película de terror en pleno instituto.

Aunque Kurt no tenía miedo ya había sentido en sus propias carnes lo que era el terror de vivir constantemente con miedo a ser agredido eso le había hecho fuerte quizá el más fuerte de toda la sala y sabía perfectamente una cosa, si querían salir con vida habían de matar al asesino antes que él lo hiciera con ellos.

-No estás muy pensativo últimamente, en que piensas en tu próxima víctima -le susurro una voz que rápidamente identifico con la de Blaine.

-Porque dices eso te lo he explicado mil veces, déjame en paz -le contesto el mientras se giraba dándole la espalda.

De repente mientras todos miraban al suelo sin saber que hacer o que decir alguien aporreo la puerta y entro en la habitación dando una patada en la puerta.

\- ¡Todo esto es cosa tuya Will, solo tú has podido poner a una panda de asesinos en este instituto! -bramo Sue Sylvester la entrenadora de las animadoras y enemiga número uno de Will.

\- ¿Sue desde cuando has estado aquí? -pregunto Will mientras se encaraba a Sue.

-He estado a mi despacho todo el tiempo hasta que he visto algo monstruoso en el despacho del director.

\- ¿Qué has visto Sue? -pregunto Will mientras los demás contemplaban ensimismados la escena.

-Figgins ha muerto asesinado, le han rajado la garganta como a un cordero en una feria de paletos del sur profundo, ha sido algo Monstruoso y tú tienes la culpa! -acuso Sue con el dedo a Will.

\- ¿Yo en que tengo la culpa?

-En traer a esta panda de psicópatas al instituto, no valió una vez en sus años mozos que ahora has tenido que traerlos para que terminen lo que empezaron la futura matanza de Texas II y sobre tu conciencia pesaran los cadáveres.

-Sue ninguno de nosotros hemos hecho nada, pero es sospechoso que aparezcas de la nada y vengas aquí a acusarnos, es que no has oído los gritos o nuestras pisadas

-Por favor Will en cuanto me enteré de que venias tú y el coro celestial de demonios infernales me puse los auriculares a escuchar buena música y por buena música me refiero a gente con talento y no todos estos fracasados siendo tú el rey de todos ellos -se rio Sue mientras daba un paso al centro de la habitación.

-Escúchame bien vieja…. -intento defenderse Santana, pero Sue la corto de inmediato

-Si quisiera oír insultos, humillaciones o vejaciones de cualquier tipo pasaría el fin de semana con mi madre ahórrate los insultos y amenazas tan característicos de tu barrio también conocido como el mayor basurero de insultos del condado.

-Yo creo que has sido tú la asesina y ahora vienes aquí para terminar el trabajo esto también lo hacen los delincuentes de mi barrio -la acuso Santana provocando la risa de Sue.

-Santana o Satán con coleta, si fuera yo la asesina aquí ricitos de oro sería el primero en mi colección además he recibido un video en mi despacho -contesto ella mientras levantaba el CD.

Entonces como en un acto reflejo, Will cogió la camera entre las manos y saco la tarjeta de memoria.

-Ahora recuerdo que Jacob también tenía una camera al lado, y si viéramos las cintas a lo mejor contienen alguna pista.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo así que todos pusieron sus miradas al proyecto esperando impacientes las imágenes que saldrían de esos videos.

En el primero aparecían diversos videos sobre momentos en los que Karofsky maltrataba a Kurt o a Rachel, luego la imagen enfocaba a Jacob anunciando la noticia, más tarde enfocaba a Figgins y a Will quienes parecían no hacer nada por evitar estos tormentos, luego el video parecía una recopilación de diversos momentos de todo el club Glee empezando por Sam, Mike, Tina y finalmente Rachel. Y después el video quedaba en un punto negro volviéndose todo blanco sin imágenes.

-Parece que eso es todo -anuncio Will.

-Creo que el asesino está dando el orden de las futuras muertes -dijo Brittany haciendo que todos la miraran -es como la película del zodiaco.

\- ¿Creéis que está anunciando sus próximas víctimas? -pregunto Tina asustada ya que ella había salido en la imagen.

-Pensarlo un momento, la primera muerte Dave aparece en primer lugar, luego Jacob que ha sido el segundo, después Figgins y finalmente… -pero no pudo seguir ya que Will la miraba con ojos expectantes.


	7. Chapter 7

-Tranquilizaos chicos, aquí el asesino no podrá matarnos, además quizás no es nada no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas.

-Todavía queda mi video -dijo Sue mientras ponía en el proyector su CD.

Pero la imagen solo contenía una frase proyectada la misma frase que habían visto con sangre en el baño: Seréis los siguientes.

-Deberíamos ir al despacho del director -dijo Rachel sumamente convencida ganándose la incredulidad de algunos de sus compañeros -a lo mejor hay pistas.

Todos estaban nerviosos por ir, nadie quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero les aterrorizaba tener que ir al despacho del director para ver otro cadáver muerto y frio y recordarles que podían ser los siguientes. Aun así, todos se encaminaron al despacho del director, pero Sue se alejó unos pasos del grupo agarrando del brazo a Puck y a Rachel.

-Ay! -grito Rachel, pero Sue le tapó la boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido.

-Tu Danny Zurzo ven para aquí -susurro Sue atrayendo la atención de Blaine.

Una vez tenia a los tres a su lado Sue empezó a sacar una fotografía de tamaño grande donde se veía claramente a los tres juntos en el aparcamiento del instituto.

-Esta foto fue hecha la semana pasada, estaba en mi despacho cuando de repente vi a dos hobbits y a un tullido merodeando por mi estacionamiento y decidí sacar foto del momento.

\- ¿Qué quiere Sue? -pregunto Blaine irritado

-La verdad, que hacíais vosotros tres una semana antes de esta reunión en un parquin? Esquer acaso no tenéis dinero para un café.

-Nos encontramos por casualidad -afirmo Rachel mientras miraba a Puck.

-Y casualmente también encontráis a Jacob en el baño que casualidad luego que será que encontráis petróleo reventando los conductos por casualidad.

-No tenemos que escucharte Sue así con tu permiso me largo -dijo Puck mientras daba un paso adelante.

\- ¿Entonces si se lo cuento a los demás, las cosas podrían complicarse no crees? -pregunto ella mientras mantenía la misma mirada de víbora desde más de diez años.

Los tres se pararon en seco mirándose entre sí, sin saber si confesarlo todo o simplemente callar.

-Vamos al despacho del director y luego me decís que hacíais allí.

Y se fueron al despacho del director allí los esperaban todos con malas caras.

\- ¿Dónde estabais? -pregunto con mala gana Will.

-Estaba al baño rizos de oro y no esperaras que este desprotegida poniendo mi cabeza en la boca del lobo no maldito machista engreído -contesto rápidamente Sue gritando haciendo que todo el mundo lo dejara estar.

-Está bien -dijo Will sorprendido por la reacción de Sue.

-Higgins ha sido asesinado, le han cortado la garganta de una forma rápida y premeditada -analizo Quinn observando el cuerpo.

-Menos mal que tenemos aquí a la doctora House madre de dios sin ti no podríamos averiguar cómo murió Higgins -dijo Sue poniendo de relieve su humor habitual.

-Sue no seas tan borde -le reprocho Tina

-Perdona asiática uno por ser la voz de la experiencia y la sabiduría de los insultos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Aquí no se ve ninguna prueba, ni rastro del asesino -dijo Mike mientras miraba a Tina.

-Cogería mi botella de emergencia, pero todavía no ha muerto Will y da mala suerte celebrar la muerte antes de que pase -dijo Sue mientras Will le ponía su peor cara.

-Ni siquiera en un momento así eres capaz de comportarte Sue.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora cara funeral? -pregunto Sue mientras Will superado por los nervios no sabía dónde meterse.

-Yo eh… bueno…. -empezó a balbucear sin saber que decir.

-Está listo, Sue Sylvester toma el control ya que la incompetencia de Will nos pueda llevar a una segunda matanza de Texas.

-La que faltaba esta tía es capaz de matarnos a todos, estamos a manos de una lunática -grito enfadada Santana al ver como la situación se ponía más complicada por momentos.

-Volvamos a la sala de coro, en esa sala espantosa jamás podría pasar nada a nadie es tan insignificante que no la usarían ni para probar desechos químicos.

Mientras iban todos al coro, ella agarro a Blaine por el hombro.

\- ¿Ya tenéis una respuesta definida? -pregunto ella -Porque quiero una respuesta.

-Queríamos darle un susto a Karofsky y lo estábamos planeando.

-Y entonces lo matasteis -dijo Sue parándose y señalando a Blaine.

-No, solo lo hablamos, pero no lo hicimos tenía que hacerse esta noche, pero al no aparecer decidimos dejarlo estar y ahora está muerto.

-Me aseguras que no queríais matarlo? -pregunto Sue mientras lo miraba con su mirada de fusilamiento -vamos al coro luego hablaremos.

Todos estaban en el coro mirando a Sue y a Blaine mientras los juzgaban en silencio.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunto Tina mientras todos se volteaban a mirarla -habéis estado las últimas horas susurrando algo.

-Nada, metete en tus asuntos asiática número Uno -le espanto Sue.

-Está bien Sue, podemos decirlo no hay nada que ocultar -comento Blaine mientras se ponía en el centro de la sala para que todos lo vieran.

Todos quedaron expectantes a lo que diría Blaine tenían curiosidad y algunos habían empezado a sospechar de Blaine, Rachel y Puck.

-Rachel, Puck y yo nos reunimos en el aparcamiento del instituto la semana pasada para gastarle una broma a Karofsky junto con otros para vengar lo que hicieron en este instituto.

-Pero si tu hiciste lo mismo que nosotros, no deberías castigarte a ti también -le acuso Sam cosa que enfado a Blaine.

Blaine observo con ferocidad violencia a Sam, todos estaban sorprendidos sabían perfectamente lo que esto significaba, era la guerra solo habían visto esa mirada en unas pocas ocasiones, pero cuando Blaine mantenía esa mirada contra alguien significaba que no pararía hasta destruirle.

-Supongo que sí, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo no viole a nadie dejándola embarazada y luego abandonarla a su suerte como tu hiciste con Mercedes, cosa que abras notado que no está aquí y no está aquí porque se suicidio hace unos años a causa de que no supero esa situación, espero que tú también te castigues por lo que hiciste -dijo Blaine mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Todos miraron horrorizados a Sam por la nueva noticia que había dicho Blaine, algunos no podían dejar de estar asombrados e incluso quedaron idos por unos momentos.

-Eso es mentira! -grito Sam defendiéndose de las miradas de acusación y de decepción que se posaban junto a él.

-Mentira, ¿entonces esto que es Sam? -mientras le pasaba unos papeles médicos certificados.

-No puede ser -dijo Sam con la boca abierta mientras comprobaba los papeles una y otra vez como si no pudiera creérselo.

-Dame eso -dijo Santana quitándole los papeles de la mano mientras lo revisaba -Que demonios es eso Sam

-Es todo mentira.

-Lo pone bien claro, eres un violador, le hiciste eso a Mercedes ¿Cómo pudiste? Sé que no éramos precisamente las personas más amables con marginados como Hummel o Berry, pero esto es superar un nivel de crueldad casi inhumano -dijo ella mientras forcejeaba con Sam por los papeles.

-Dame eso Santana, dámelo.

Durante el forje ceo los demás empezaron a gritar y a separar a Santana y a Sam que estaban enzarzados en una pelea por los papeles digna de titanes.

-Igual que bestias en una coralina, que alguien ponga un poco de barro y cobre entradas y ya tenemos un circo montado -afirmo Sue mientras disfrutaba pacientemente de la pelea.

-Queréis parar todos un momento -dijo Kurt mientras acusaba a Blaine con el dedo -Has montado todo esto para desviar la atención.

\- ¿De qué hablas Hummel? -pregunto Blaine

-Estamos olvidando el tema principal, que hacíais tú, Rachel y Puck exactamente como ideasteis todo este plan

-Ya lo he dicho, sé que estas muy obsesionado mirando mi rostro perfecto para estar preocupado por lo que digo.

-Creído, tú has matado a Karofsky y ahora intentas confundirnos poniéndonos en contra unos contra otros.

-No es verdad, enserio alguien más aparte de este hombre despechado cree en lo que dice -dijo Blaine dirigiéndose a todos quienes habían dejado de pelear para observar su discusión.

Pero nadie dijo nada, simplemente algunos rechazaron mirarles a los ojos, entre otros su mejor amigo Sam, incluso Rachel y Puck se miraron entre sí para no mirarlo a él.

\- ¿Nadie está conmigo? Pues bien, si creéis que soy el asesino atarme en una silla, acuchillarme y dejarme aquí tirado que es exactamente lo que ha pasado a Higgins.

Pero nadie se acercó a Blaine, algunos lo miraron con miedo y rechazo como si fuera un ser inhumano, excepto Kurt quien se acercó a Blaine.

-Pese a que sospecho de ti por la muerte de Karofsky está claro que alguien ha matado al director y a Jacob y de todos tu eres el que menos posibilidades tienes de ser el asesino.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? Pregunto Mike

-Porque estaba a mi lado en todo momento y no ha estado cerca de la puerta en ningún momento así que las posibilidades de que él se fuera al baño cuando se apagó la luz son mínimas.

-O también podrías ser tu su cómplice -le acuso Tina

-O también podrías ser tú y Mike no crees Tina, ¿u olvidas lo que os paso en segundo grado con Karofsky? Porque yo lo recuerdo muy bien.

-No Kurt no lo digas por favor… -le suplico Tina, pero Kurt ignoro sus suplicas.

-Tina en una tarde después de acabar las clases estaba con Mike y decidieron divertirse esnifando un poco de cocaína, con tan mala suerte que estaba en mal estado posiblemente por comprarla en sitios pocos recomendables, de todas formas, los dos estabais tan intoxicados que tuve que llevaros al hospital, pero luego… -Kurt hizo una pausa para ver como Tina lloraba al recordar el momento y Mike que intentaba consolarla también estaba afectado. -Me traicionasteis.

-Eso no… -pero Tina no podía formar palabras comprensibles entre sus sollozos.

-Luego como no podíais dejaros ver con un fracaso como yo, me empapelasteis el coche, me rompisteis los vidrios y luego os reísteis de mi durante el mes que tuve que ir caminando hasta casa.

-Yo lo siento…-intento disculparse Mike, pero Kurt no lo dejo acabar.

-Lo más gracioso de todo esto es que todo lo inicio Karofsky, él fue quien os dio la cocaína ya que lo vi con mis propios ojos y más tarde tuvisteis que humillarme si no queríais ser los nuevos parias del instituto, así que se os ha olvidado un pequeño detalle después de tantas teorías para culpar a todo el mundo de la muerte de Dave, pero habéis sido muy astutos para ocultar a todos este pequeño problemita que tuvisteis con Karofsky cosa que os da un motivo para matarlo al fin y al cabo casi os mata -dijo Kurt terminando el discurso dejando a la sala del coro todavía más confundida.

-Vaya, parece que todos tenían motivos para matar a Dave y ser el asesino -comento Santana mientras se reía.

-Yo de ti no reiría tanto, tu tenías muchos más motivos para matar a Dave y a Jacob, por culpa de Dave se filtró la noticia de que eras lesbiana e hizo ese estúpido video con Jacob te obligaron a salir del armario en la televisión nacional y tu familia desde entonces te desprecio y sigue sin hablarte, así que de toda la sala tu eres la que tiene más motivos para matarle -le silencio Mike mientras ella se reboto molesta.

-Al menos yo no soy una drogada -le contesto de forma maliciosa.

-No, tu eres una perra -le contestó él iniciando una pelea.

-Chicos ya basta de discutir -dijo Will separándolos intentando calmar los aires que estaban al rojo vivo.

-Aquí hay más gente que finge que no tiene pasado, pero lo tiene, todos teníamos motivos no lo negáis y el que tiene más números de ser el asesino de Dave eres tú Kurt -le acuso Blaine ante la mirada incrédula de Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

-Eso lo dice el que quería gastarle una broma a Dave y aparece muerto muy ingeniosa la broma Blaine bravo -se burló Kurt.

Blaine enfadado por la burla de Kurt decidió sacar toda la artillería pesada contra Kurt eso haría que cerrara la boca un rato.

-Te margino, te humillo y era el líder de los abusones de este instituto bajo sus órdenes todos te lanzamos granizados incluso Finn -dijo Blaine mientras miraba a Finn el cual bajaba la mirada.

-Gracias por recordármelo Blaine ahora que hemos visto tu falta de humanidad quieres decirme que intentas decirme.

-Te acoso tan duramente durante años que te ibas a tu casa llorando, poniendo música de Broadway una y otra vez, la canción que más sonaba era popular, por eso de todos tu eres el que tienes más motivos para querer verlo muerto.

Kurt ante eso se quedó atónico, en shock, paralizado sin saber que decir. Blaine no se había dado cuenta, pero había revelado una información clave, nadie aparte de él sabía el acoso tan severo que el padecía, algunos lo intuían, lo veían, pero el acoso iba más allá de lo que se podía ver. Y Blaine sabía que música ponía para amortiguar el sonido de sus lágrimas y sus sollozos, y la única forma que supiera la música que ponía era que estuviera rondando su casa, espiándole día tras día y no entendía porque él que siempre lo había despreciado quería hacer eso.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -pregunto Kurt dejando confundido a Blaine.

\- ¿Cómo sé el que? Hummel se mas especifico acaso crees que soy adivino.

-Como sabias que tipo de música ponía en mi habitación, en mi casa durante esos años tan nefastos, como podías saberlo a menos que estuvieras allí.

-Me lo diría Finn.

\- ¿Yo? -pregunto atónito el aludido.

-Finn no sabe diferenciar ninguna canción que no sea de discoteca, y tú has sido muy espástico con esa canción.

-Que te den -dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.

-Eso es lo que tu quisieras Blaine darle algo a Kurt -dijo Sam mientras se burlaba con Mike.

-Habla el violador de risas con el drogado -dijo Blaine devolviéndole la puya.

Kurt observo la reacción de Blaine parecía molesto por la apreciación de Kurt, como si no quisiera que se descubriera, estaba enfadado, molesto y disgustado y en sus ojos se podía reflejar un abismo de miedo. Y entonces lo comprendió, lo que Blaine siempre había guardado para sí, su secreto más profundo aquel que le carcomía por dentro y le había hecho aceptar el trabajo de su padre, su sexualidad.

Ahora veía todos sus recuerdos de una manera diferente, cada mirada que le profesaba, cada vez que le agarraba para que no se escapara del granizado y su mano bajaba más allá de lo normal y posteriormente cuando le había interrogado sobre los asesinatos, todo indicaba en una dirección; estaba interesado en él.

-Y si nos calmamos un poco, y repasamos lo que tenemos por ahora -anuncio Will mientras intentaba calmar los ánimos.

-Pues yo creo que Klaine haría buena pareja -dijo Brittany de repente ganándose la atención de todo el mundo.

\- ¿Klaine? -pregunto Santana

-Blaine + Kurt= Klaine -contesto ella sonriendo haciendo rodar los ojos de varias personas simultáneamente.

Brittany vivía en su propio mundo de fantasía de todos los aquí presentes la única que era completamente inocente era Brittany, en ninguna circunstancia podría matar a nadie, por el amor de dios si incluso pensaba que las moscas eran personas que habían muerto. Era incapaz mental y físicamente.

Sin embargo, Santana había reaccionado muy violentamente ante la mención de ser ella la asesina de Jacob y Dave y conociéndola si se defendía con uñas y dientes era porque algo de verdad se ocultaba en esa acusación.

Kurt aprovecho que la atención estaba puesta en lo que Sue decía y Will le rebatía para sentarse junto a Blaine y susurrare al oído.

-Lo sé, pero tranquilo llanero solitario no diré nada -le susurró al oído mientras Blaine lo miraba con horror.

-Ni se te ocurra -pero Kurt puso un dedo sobre su boca.

-No diré nada sin embargo debes parar con tus acusaciones, no soy la persona más grata en este instituto y no permitiré que vuelva a pasar lo que paso años atrás, no seré una víctima más ni permito habladurías sobre mí.

-Vamos a permitir que el asesino nos encuentre y nos mate? -pregunto Sue mientras acababa su discusión con Will.

-Vamos a repasar todo desde el principio -empezó Will escribiendo en la pizarra reunión del instituto.

\- ¿Qué hizo todo el mundo durante el apagón de las luces? -pregunto Will

-Yo intente llegar al interruptor -dijo Sam

-Yo me aferre a Santana -dijo Brittany mientras Santana asistía con la cabeza.

-Yo no me moví del final de la sala y Kurt estaba observándome en la oscuridad -comento Blaine

-Que te den, pero cierto -le contestó Kurt.

-Yo no me moví del sitio -dijo Quinn

-Nosotros estábamos en el piano -afirmaron Mike y Tina.

Todo el mundo tenía una cuartada excepto Sue que era la última en llegar a la sala de coro.

-Yo estaba en el despacho si es eso lo que intentas insinuar Will, yo no soy una asesina porque si lo fuera tu serias el primero en morir -dijo Sue mientras no perdía la oportunidad para volver al ataque con Will. -Y tu Will dónde estabas?

-Yo aquí buscando una linterna en el armario.

-Así que seguimos como al principio sin ninguna pista, ni nada concluyente -dijo Rachel mientras soltaba un suspiro.

De repente en el proyector de la pantalla surgió una imagen, se trataba de Mercedes con Sam en el pasillo del instituto, parecían estar felices charlando de cualquier cosa despreocupados.

Luego apareció la tumba de mercedes adornada con flores de rosas blancas las favoritas de Mercedes. De repente en el video sonó una música fuerte. Con una frase escrita a mano que decía ``Pagaras por lo que hiciste´´´.

Todos miraron incrédulos a la pantalla en especial Puck quien miró fijamente la caligrafía de la carta.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y la gente volvió a gritar, a moverse, algunos tropezaron con las sillas. Y cuando Will volvió a encender el interruptor vieron como Sam Evans había muerto, tenía marcas al cuello le habían estrangulado en cuestión de minutos ya no vivía.

Era algo tan surrealista como en unos instantes la vida pasaba a ser muerte. Ver como la vida era algo tan frágil que en un instante se consumía y nunca más volvía.

Todos miraron horrorizados el cadáver, pensando una y otra vez quien sería la próxima víctima y si esta situación terminaría algún día. Todos menos Puck quien ya había sospechado algo cuando vio esa carta, esa caligrafía le sonaba de algo, no sabía exactamente de qué, pero la había visto antes así que pidió volverla a ver.

-Podemos volver a poner el video de la amenaza quizás hay alguna prueba -pidió Puck mientras Will se apresuraba a ponerlo.

Puck al volver a ver el video lo recordó, todavía tenía en mente que la letra de esa persona la había visto en otra parte, hacia años y cuando se lo volvieron a poner como si fuera un acto reflejo observo a Quinn de forma fija. Era su letra, la recordaba de alguna carta que le había enviado cuando dio a Beth en adopción, se quedó sorprendido no entendía porque Quinn habría hecho algo así, la misma chica que fue su gran amor era también su asesina.

De repente, Puck encajo todas las piezas, por fin pudo idéntica la letra de esa carta que había llevado a Sam a la muerte, sabia quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

Puck entonces se culpó de no haberse dado cuenta antes, las pruebas estaban ahí y sin embargo no había sabido interpretarlas muriendo así amigos como Sam quien pese a sus despreciables actos quizás no merecía la muerte.

-Creo que se ha dado cuenta -dijo una voz mientras Puck escuchaba detrás de la puerta del baño de chicas.

\- ¿Quién? -pregunto otra voz

-Puck, noto que me observa mucho creo que sospecha de mí -dijo la voz preocupada

-Tonterías tuyas, es imposible que se haya dado cuenta piensa que Puck siempre ha tenido una fijación especial por ti, o no recuerdas el instituto como te miraba siempre con deseo.

-Y si sospecha de mí, pronto llegara a ti y entonces nosotros….

-Tu sigue con el plan establecido y nadie se dará cuenta ya me encargare yo de él, quiere mi perdón y si se lo doy seguramente se pondrá de nuestra parte.

-Pero y si no… -dijo esa voz mientras era bruscamente cortada.

-Pues si no, ya veremos además no seas dramática seguramente son todos imaginaciones tuyas, como se ha podido dar cuenta lo hemos planificado hasta el último detalle, no seas melodramática y nada nos pasará y ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que sospechen.

Puck se escondió detrás de una taquilla y vio a Quinn saliendo del baño, pero a quien también vio salir fue a Kurt para su asombro. No entendía la relación de esos dos, eran cómplices de los crímenes, como Bonnie y Clyde. Porque harían algo así, que motivo se ocultaba detrás de todo esto, intento pensar en todas las posibilidades, pero simplemente no podía creerlo, como esos dos se habían juntado para llevar a cabo ese maquiavélico plan, de Kurt aun podía entender la muerte de Dave, pero las demás muertes eran un misterio, no había ningún sentido, ni motivo aparente en sus muertes.

Rápidamente entró antes que ellos a la sala de coro para no levantar ninguna sospecha. Cuando ellos entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos sillones Puck empezó a formular hipótesis por los cuales estos dos harían una matanza así. Higgins, Jacob, Sam no tenían conexiones con ninguno de los dos.

Sam había humillado a Kurt como casi todo el instituto y también había medio salido con Quinn, pero no había pasado nada al menos que el supiera. Además, que relación tenían esos dos. Kurt vivía en NYC y Quinn en Chicago. Él era un importante empresario y diseñador y ella una siluriana jefa en un hospital privado. Nunca fueron amigos y tras una rápida investigación por Internet no había encontrado ninguna foto o amistad en Internet que confirmara que lo fueran.

No tenían nada en común, pero al parecer habían ideado este plan y les había salido bien hasta que él se había dado cuenta, pero ahora temía por lo que podía pasar y si les acusaba sin pruebas nadie le creería, lo mejor sería desviar la atención. Se encamino hasta Quinn y le susurro.

-El asesino es Blaine, he reconocido la letra además me dijo que iba a matar a Karofsky, no quería créelo, pero al ver el video me di cuenta de que es él -mintió Puck mientras Quinn abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Tú crees? -pregunto ella.

\- ¿Claro, pero no sé qué hacer ahora si lo digo delante de todos sin pruebas no me creerán, me ayudaras?

\- ¿A qué? -pregunto ella extrañada.

-A atraparle claro -contesto el mientras sonreía.

-Claro Puck hare lo que digas -contesto ella mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Con esa mentira pudo estar tranquilo, si Quinn creía que el sospechaba de Blaine ella le diría a Kurt que todo había sido un malentendido. Y de mientras ganaba tiempo para desenmascarar a ambos y poder salvarlos a todos.


	9. Chapter 9

Quién sabe a cuantos más irían matando hasta que pudieran sacarlos de este maldito edificio. Ya habían pasado casi ocho horas, pronto el sol amanecería y echarían sal por el camino, la nieva de la puerta se fundiría y ellos podrían salir. Debía encontrar un modo de detenerlos, pero no sabía de qué manera podía hacer que no mataran a más personas y sin ayuda sería difícil.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea para lograr su objetivo.

-Y si registramos otra vez todo el instituto, podríamos hacer grupos, yo, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn y Rachel por un lado y los demás por otro.

-Es una idea nefasta -dijo Tina.

-Pero si encontramos al asesino podríamos detenerlo, deben de estar en algún lado de este instituto.

-Es verdad, el lisiado tiene razón es hora de registrarlo todo -comento Sue mientras iba formando grupos.

Una vez fueron separándose para patrullar por todo el instituto. Fueron mirando por cada rincón de la habitación. Entonces se dirigían hasta el vestidor masculino, Quinn y Rachel se opusieron a causa del olor, pero finalmente lograron convencerle.

Una vez dentro del vestuario Puck empujo a Quinn y a Kurt dentro de la sauna y la bloqueo poniendo una silla en la manilla de abrir la puerta.

Quinn y Kurt gritaron y aporrearon el cristal.

-Que estás haciendo Puck?

-Estas demente Puck sácanos de aquí! -grito Kurt mientras aporreaba el cristal de la puerta de la sauna inútilmente.

\- ¿Por qué los has encerrado? sácalos ya -ordenó Blaine mientras miraba incrédulo la situación que se estaba produciendo.

-Primero deberán confesar que fueron ellos quienes mataron a Dave, a Higgins, a Sam y a Jacob.

-Que tonterías estas diciendo la quimioterapia te ha matado todas las células o que, te has quedado imbécil o algo parecido.

-Los oí en el baño cuando fueron juntos con la excusa que el asesino seguía suelto y lo tengo grabado en el móvil -dijo Puck mientras le daba al play haciendo que Blaine y Rachel escucharan la grabación.

Todos quedaron anonadados cuando escucharon las voces de Kurt y Quinn en la conversación.

\- ¿Cómo pudisteis? -pregunto Rachel conmocionada porque su ex mejor amigo pudiera hacer una cosa así.

-Como pudisteis -se burló Kurt mientras dejaba soltar una carcajada -después de todo lo que nos hicieron merecía morir ese hijo de puta merecía morir.

\- ¿Ese hijo de puta? -pregunto Puck extrañado de que hablara en singular.

-Si Dave, fue tan fácil claro que necesite la ayuda de Quinn obviamente meter ochenta quilos de peso en una taquilla no fue fácil, pero con un poco de ayuda sí.

-Pero Kurt que estás haciendo -dijo Quinn mientras le empujaba.

-Qué más da, ellos ya han pagado por lo que hicieron y ya no hay salida Quinn acaso ves una escapatoria, tiene pruebas, qué más da admitirlo de una vez -contesto el tranquilamente.

-Dijiste que eran suposiciones mías y yo sabía que la sospecha de nosotros.

-Pues ahora sabes que tienes razón.

-Disculpar a quienes asesinasteis? -pregunto Puck mientras cortaba su discusión.

-Sam y Dave, uno por ser un violador asesino y el otro por ser un ser despreciable pagaron por lo que hicieron.

\- Entonces los demás … -empezó Rachel la frase, pero Kurt la acabo.

-Entonces los demás que han muerto no han muerto por nosotros lo que significa que hay más asesinos sueltos -dijo el mientras echaba una carcajada.

-Eres un loco Kurt -dijo Blaine quien hasta el momento no había dicho una palabra.

-Yo un loco, tu sabe mejor que nadie lo que pase, lloraba cada día, quería morir no tenía amigos, ni ilusión por vivir, incluso mi única amiga me traicionó -esta última parte hizo saltar las lágrimas a Rachel -Vivía atormentado en un suplicio y a nadie le importaba, y diez años más tarde tenía que ver como se paseaba por este instituto como si fuera el amo y señor de todo esto, no iba a permitírselo.

-Pero matarlos Kurt era para tanto -contesto Rachel quien se arrepintió al instante al ver la cara de odio de Kurt.

-Que no era para tanto, maldita zorra, me humillaste hundiste el ultimo pedazo de autoestima que tenía, me sentía como un paria, y el no paraba de humillarme, pero cuando me beso…

-Espera te beso? -pregunto Blaine ofendido

-Si fue mi primer beso y eso es algo que nunca le perdonare, así que no me digas que no fue para tanto, porque para ti sí que no fue para tanto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Rachel conmocionada.

-A que traicionaste a tu único amigo por Finn Hudson y él te lo pagó humillándote y dejándote claro que no eras nada y tenía razón no eres nadie Rachel Berry eres una fracasada.

-No te pases Kurt -dijo Puck defendiendo a Rachel.

-Ella misma lo ha admitido no es nada más que una ilusión de lo que fue en el instituto.

-Y Sam también te lo cargaste -le acuso Blaine

-No, esa fue Quinn, pero mejor le cedo la palabra para que cuente su versión de los hechos -dijo el mientras Quinn respiraba profundamente para admitir su culpa.

-Yo me quede embarazada de Puck, cosa que ya sabéis, aunque más tarde Finn me perdono y volvimos a ser pareja, durante ese tiempo fui una paria y vi como de cruel puede ser la gente especialmente si has sido una mala persona como yo -ante eso Quinn hizo una respiración sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho al confesar su crimen.

-Si todos recordamos como os tiraban granizados a ti y a Finn continua Quinn que no tenemos todo el día.

-Entonces Sam violo a Mercedes, yo no estaba allí pero ella me acogió en su casa cuando todo eso me paso y fui yo quien la acompaño al medio a abortar ella no tuvo el coraje que yo para dar el niño en adopción y prefirió abortarlo discretamente aunque jamás me dijo quién era el padre, pero la traición de Sam de no preocuparse por ella o por su hijo la destrozo, seguimos el contacto durante los años siguientes al instituto y un buen día recibí un mensaje de Mercedes se había suicidado, llame a emergencias pero llegaron tarde y yo en ese entonces vivía en una residencia de Yale así que ella murió y fue entonces en su funeral donde lo vi.

\- ¿A quién viste? -pregunto Rachel quien estaba absorta en la conversación.

-A Kurt en el funeral de Mercedes, yo no sabía que eran amigos, pero se ve que se hicieron amigos en línea por la universidad, y fue el quien me contó lo que realmente le había pasado a Mercedes.

Todos quedaron hipnotizados en la conversación que cada vez iba dando un giro más asombroso y únicamente les confundía y les hacía preguntarse internamente a donde se dirigía esa conversación.

-Y nos hicimos amigos, Kurt me ayudo a presentarme a las pruebas para ser medica en Chicago, conoció a un amigo en la facultad que era socio del hospital y con su ayuda logré entrar y en unos años conseguí ser la residente jefa. Y hace unas semanas cuando recibimos la invitación de la reunión del instituto, todo cambio, es decir sabíamos lo mal que se habían portado con Mercedes, conmigo y con Kurt y ahora debíamos ir y comportarnos como si nada hubiera pasado -dijo ella mientras sus ojos le traicionaban y caían lagrimas por todo su rostro.

-Entonces ideamos el plan era sencillo, primero con un poco de cloroformo secuestraríamos a Dave, le inyectaríamos un somnífero potente y lo encerramos a la taquilla donde moriría por asfixia en unas horas. Luego el segundo paso era poner el video de Mercedes y Sam para crear caos y cuando nadie mirara con un poco de un nuevo fármaco haríamos que Sam se ahogara ya que se cerrarían sus bronquios luego Kurt con una corbata agarro a Sam por el cuello fingiendo que la causa de la muerte era la asfixia provocada por una persona y eso es todo -concluyo Quinn mientras los demás se miraron entre sí sin poder creer lo que oían.

\- ¿Y cómo planeabais salir de esto inertes? -pregunto Puck

-Nadie ha dicho que saliésemos sin culpa, si nos pillaban aceptaríamos el castigo y si no pues siempre podríamos decir que alguien le robo el maletín a Quinn, maletín que por cierto Quinn informo a la policía que alguien se lo había robado la semana pasada.

-Lo teníais todo planeado -comento Blaine más como una afirmación que como un reproche.

-Todo no, ni Quinn, ni yo planeamos que alguien matara a Jacob y a Higgins por su cuenta, pero al ver la ocasión, pensamos que podríamos culpar de todas las muertes a una persona así si Sam Moria nadie nos acusaría.

-No sé qué decir -dijo Puck

-Suéltanos, ya tenéis pruebas, la confesión y si soy rápidos llegareis al coro donde podéis coger el maletín y entregarlo a la policía.

-Pero Kurt no quiero ir a la cárcel, tengo muchas operaciones que hacer, tengo que salvar vidas.

-Tranquila yo me auto culpare, supongo que ninguno de estos tres dirá nada ¿Verdad?

Pero nadie dijo nada, estaban demasiado conmocionados por las noticias que acaban de saber, demasiado doloroso para que el celebro pudiera comprenderlo, demasiado irreal para creer que Quinn y Kurt eran asesinos, la verdad dolía demasiado para decir nada.

-Podréis soltarnos, hay un asesino suelto no nos podéis dejar aquí a que el asesino nos asesine. No haremos nada, pero soltarnos -dijo Kurt desesperado al ver que no abrían la puerta.

Quizás no tenía ser culpado por sus crímenes en la cárcel, sabía que con el historial de maltratos no le caerían más de veinte años, pero si lo dejaban aquí podía morir a manos de un sadismo asesino y tenía miedo, no quería morir.

-Suéltalos -dijo Blaine mientras sacaba la silla de la puerta.

-Estas seguro -dijo Rachel mientras le agarraba las manos -debemos tener cuidado.

-No podemos dejarlos aquí a manos del asesino, ya tenemos la confesión -dijo Blaine abriendo la puerta de la sauna.

Kurt y Quinn salieron lo más rápido que pudieron no para escapar si no por miedo a que los volvieran a encerrar dentro.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar Blaine agarro por la cabeza a Kurt y le beso ante la mirada incrédula de Rachel, Quinn y Puck quienes no esperaban este giro del destino, Kurt sin rechazarlo correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron Blaine fue el primero en hablar.

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por tantos buenos comentarios. Y todos aquellos que os habéis ido sumando capitulo a capitulo en esta emocionante historia y os habéis suscrito a la historia y a mi perfil.**_

 _ **No olvidéis en dejar vuestros comentarios, sugerencias, criticas de forma personal o anónima, si tenéis alguna pregunta la contestare encantado ya sea en privado o en el mismo foro de comentarios.**_


	10. Chapter 10

-Tenía que hacerlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde y te encierren.

\- ¿Pero eres gay? -pregunto Quinn sin poder creérselo.

-Siempre lo he sido ha sido un secreto que he guardado ante años, siempre me intereso Kurt, pero tuve miedo de la reacción de mi familia y de vosotros y siempre lo oculte, vi lo que le hacían cada día y no quería que me pasara lo mismo a mí.

-Supongo que ahora es demasiado tarde, si hubieras aparecido un poco antes quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado o quizá todo estaba premeditado por el destino y de nada hubiera servido si este beso hubiera sucedido antes de toda esta matanza.

Kurt se acercó al oído de Blaine disimuladamente fingiendo abrazarlo y le susurro discretamente: Tenemos que hablar a solas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Pregunto Rachel mientras se acercaba a la puerta para pararse en medio de ella bloqueándola -Se lo diremos a los demás o que haremos.

-Yo no diría nada -comento Quinn, aunque rápidamente vio las miradas de desaprobación de todo el mundo.

-Lo que Quinn quiere decir es que hay otro asesino suelto y si lo decís ahora no sabremos quienes ya que nos acusaran a nosotros de dos muertes más que no cometimos lo mejor sería esperar hasta que nos rescaten y decirlo, al fin y al cabo, no hay nada que podamos hacer sois tres contra dos y tenéis pruebas.

-Hummel tiene razón, voy a pasaros los archivos de audio a Rachel y a ti, Blaine para que los tengáis en caso de que me ocurriera algo.

-Que dramático no esperaras que seamos tan estúpidos de matarte ahora que nos has descubierto -comento Kurt riendo sarcásticamente.

-Eso siempre pasa en las películas -se defendió Puck quien aún no estaba convencido de poder creer que Kurt quien siempre fue inofensivo e inocente pudiera haber llevado a cabo un asesinato tan frio.

-Esto es la vida real Puck, no una telenovela donde tú te curaras del cáncer, y Quinn y yo seremos absueltos por hacer lo correcto, no el destino es más frio y cruel que una película -contesto el fríamente como había hecho en sus últimas intervenciones.

-Entonces todos de acuerdo en guardar el secreto hasta que todo pase y descubrir el otro asesino? -pregunto Puck mientras miraba a Rachel.

-De acuerdo

\- ¿Y tú Blaine? -pregunto el mientras levantaba una ceja al ver la cara de confusión de Blaine.

-Claro porque no.

-Entonces vosotros podéis estar tranquilos al menos por ahora -dijo Puck mirando a Quinn y a Kurt -en marcha.

-Luego vamos al baño y hablamos -le susurro Kurt a Blaine mientras seguía a Puck.

Todos se volvieron a encontrar en la sala del coro, hasta que Kurt interrumpió la marcha.

-Tengo que ir al baño -se expuso Kurt

-No dejare que vayas solo -dijo Puck quien no se fiaba de Kurt.

-Yo puedo ir a vigilarle para evitar que no pase nada raro -dijo Blaine quien pareció calmar un poco la duda de Puck.

-Cinco minutos -dijo Puck dando permiso a Kurt y a Blaine para ir al baño.

\- ¿Te fías de ellos? -pregunto Rachel mientras Quinn bajaba la mirada.

-A que te refieres.

-Bueno Blaine está enamorado de Kurt así que quizá…

-No intentaras insinuar que le dejara ir, además donde podría esconderse en ningún sitio seguimos teniendo pruebas contra él así que toda ira bien, además esto puede ser beneficioso veremos qué quiere decirle a Blaine.

-No entiendo -expreso confundida Rachel

-Era una excusa algo planea Hummel y quiero saber qué y para eso hemos de dejar un poco de margen.

-Pero Quinn podría decírselo -dijo Rachel quien seguía mirando a Quinn como si fuera el demonio.

-Podemos llegar a un trato -dijo Puck mirando fijamente a Quinn.

-A que te refieres Puck -dijo ella quien finalmente había logrado valor para decir algo por sí misma.

-Si no dices nada de lo que has oído, yo tampoco diré nada a la policía, entiendo porque lo hiciste y si Kurt está dispuesto a asumir la culpa no veo motivo alguno para oponerme a que te puedas salvar, fuiste una buena chica, mi primer amor y puede que merezcas una segunda oportunidad.

-Gracias Puck de verdad -dijo ella esperanzada con que al menos una persona creyera en ella en la bondad de sus actos y en que todavía había esperanza para volver a empezar de cero.

-No es justo -dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a ambos quienes la miraban como si estuviera loca -Porque Kurt tiene que cargar con dos asesinatos y Quinn no acaso no son ambos victimas de lo que le hicieron pasar.

-Rachel no es asunto tuyo -dijo Puck seriamente queriendo dejarla al margen de todo.

-Claro que es asunto mío, es asunto de todos ahora que sabemos la verdad, mira no veo justo que ellos no paguen por sus actos, pero lo que veo es que ambos son víctimas inocentes de todo esto, quizá si tú le hubieras defendido Kurt no habría matado a nadie y si yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta quizá el al tener una amiga en el mundo habría cambiado su punto de vista y nada habría pasado -comento Rachel mientras los otros la observaban atentamente.

-Pero ahora está hecho, y creo que, si Quinn se salva, Kurt debe salvarse también o de lo contrario ambos deben pagar un precio, porque si no yo misma denunciare a Quinn y entregare las grabaciones al juez.

-No puedes hacer eso -hablo rápidamente Quinn al verse otra vez entre la espada y la pared -Rachel te lo suplico sé que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo y menos contigo, pero merezco vivir, lo hice por Mercedes sé que no es excusa, pero si no quieres salvarme a mi salva a miles de vidas las mismas que salvo yo cada día en el hospital.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto ella mientras veía como Quinn intentaba hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Voy a formar parte de un equipo de investigación en África no estaré mucho tiempo pero necesito estar allí, hacer pruebas, volver a U.S.A e intentar salvar a miles de vidas, sin mí no obtendrán los permisos necesarios para hacerlo real, necesito salvarme para salvar a otros luego no me importa que me pase, y si hace falta me encerrare en un convento para el resto de mis días una vez termine mi estudio -concluyo ella dejando a Rachel asombrada con el cambio radical que había conseguido Quinn en su vida.

-Bueno si es así… lo pensare -dijo Rachel mientras veía a Quinn esbozar una sonrisa.

-Eso es todo lo que pido -contesto ella.

Mientras tanto en el baño Kurt y Blaine estaban discutiendo acaloradamente.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo -pregunto Kurt mientras señalaba a Blaine

-No pienso matar a puck para que tú te salves Kurt no es humano y sé que lo dices por desesperación no porque de verdad quieras matarlo.

-Si él no nos acusa ni a Quinn, ni a mi seremos libres Blaine por fin podemos estar juntos, ahora nada nos separara -dijo el mientras zarandeaba a Blaine -Ahora que te tengo en mi vida no te dejare ir, no lo permitiré.

\- ¿Y qué planeas hacer matarlo como a Dave Kurt? -pregunto el mientras lo empujaba contra la pared -Tiene cáncer joder no digas tonterías suficiente castigo tiene ya encima.

-No quiero ir a la cárcel antes no me importaba, pero ahora que estás conmigo, al fin tengo a alguien en quien confiar, alguien que se preocupa por mi aparte de mi padre y no quiero perderte hare lo que haga falta por no perderte -dijo él mientras intentaba ocultar una lagrima que caía de su ojo derecho.

-Nunca me perderás Kurt, aunque vayas a prisión solo serán unos años -dijo el intentando animarle.

-Que ingenuo eres sabes que me caerán mínimo veinte años y sabes tan bien como yo que en veinte años pasan muchas cosas, me olvidaras y tendrás a otra persona.

-Jamás habrá otra persona como tu Kurt, nunca -dijo él cogiéndole las manos, aunque él las aparato enseguida.

-Eso dices ahora pero cuando este dentro de la cárcel, un día tras otro tu poco a poco harás tu vida como tiene que ser, conocerás a un chico algún día, será una bonita amistad, pero poco a poco acabaras dándote cuenta que ese buen amigo puede darte lo que yo no puedo darte, luego empezaras a verle y valoraras su compañía, el calor que te da y algún día te despertaras y veras que es imposible lo nuestro -dijo el mientras se refrescaba con el agua del lavabo.

-Eso nunca pasara, tu eres el único para mí.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no basta solo con el amor Blaine, el cariño, el roce se hace día a día y entre rejas eso jamás podrá ser y entonces llegara el día en que te desharás de mí y tu serás libre para estar con quien quieras, pero yo me quedare solo en una celda y solo poder ver como envejezco en la oscuridad hasta que un día se apiaden de mí y me liberen, pero para entonces será tarde te abre perdido y también las ganas de vivir, la juventud y toda mi existencia quedara reducida a la nada.

-Te visitare cada semana, no te olvidare -intento hacerle comprender que bajo todas las posibles circunstancias que vendrían Kurt sería el único que habitaría su corazón.

-Agradezco lo que dices, pero sabes que cuando este dentro de esa cárcel y tu fuera y me abandones, ya solo me quedara morirme porque para cuando salga eso es lo que seré un muerto en vida.

-No digas eso -le contesto Blaine abrazándolo -Nada nos separara

-Entonces si las cosas se torcieran ¿estarías dispuesto a luchar por mí, a eliminar los obstáculos que hiciera falta para estar juntos? -dijo Kurt con ojos de expectación máxima a la respuesta de Blaine una palabra podría destrozarlo o llevarlo hasta el infinito.

Blaine lo medito durante unos segundos pese a que no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria en ese caso, ni mucho menos mataría a Puck, no podía negarle nada a esos ojos suplicantes de cariño así que pese a ir contra sus deseos pronuncio.

-Si Kurt -afirmo el viendo como la cara de Kurt se iluminaba y sus ojos azules recobraban un brillo que no había vuelto desde su infancia.

-Volvamos antes de que Puck venga a buscarnos -dijo Blaine agarrándole del brazo llevándolo fuera del baño.

-Pero antes -dijo Kurt besándolo con pasión.

\- ¿Y eso? -pregunto Blaine

-La respuesta a tu primer beso claro -contesto el mientras iban saliendo del baño.

Cuando llegaron los tres los esperaban con los brazos cruzados.

-Por fin llegáis estaba a punto de iros a buscar

-Tenía que hablar con Blaine en privado, al fin y al cabo, nos queda poco tiempo juntos -dijo Kurt sin intentar ocultar sus intenciones.

-Veo que has aprovechado el tiempo -dijo Puck con segundas.

-Yo siempre aprovecho el tiempo -afirmo Kurt sin amedrentarse de Puck.

-Ya lo veo -dijo Puck viendo las manos entrelazadas de Blaine y Puck.


	11. Chapter 11

Ante eso Puck experimento una extraña sensación, por un momento su corazón se hundió de tristeza al ver como los errores del pasado podían arruinar el futuro. Veía a Quinn muerta de miedo queriendo vivir para ayudar a los demás, incluso el asesinato de Sam había sido en cierto modo correcto había muerto un violador que había provocado la muerte de Mercedes. Veía a Kurt quien después de tanta soledad al fin había encontrado a alguien en su vida sin embargo la cárcel separaría aquello que tan poco tiempo le había durado.

Y veía a Blaine quien siempre había negado lo que sentía, sintiéndose oprimido poco a poco hasta desfallecer hasta que finalmente había reunido el valor para demostrar al mundo quien era sin complejos y ahora él también iba a sufrir al ver a Kurt en prisión.

Y Puck se sentía culpable, en cierto modo si hubiera defendido a Kurt quizás hubiera salvado las dos vidas. Kurt quizá nunca se hubiera puesto en contacto con Quinn y nada habría pasado. En cierto modo todos eran asesinos de Dave y Sam porque todos habían callado ante la injusticia.

-Sera mejor que volvamos a la sala del coro -dijo Puck mientras todos lo seguían en silencio.

-Hemos de encontrar el asesino -dijo Kurt sorprendiendo a Puck

-Sí que estas interesado Kurt y no entiendo por qué -intento profundizar en Kurt.

-Si encontramos al asesino, todo se habrá acabado al fin y poder cumplir con mi condena o al menos eso es lo que quieres -dijo el contestándole el reproche.

-Es hora de volver -dijo el cortando la conversación

Otra vez volvía a sentirse culpable era como si él fuera el culpable de su condena, incluso Rachel había dado a entender la posibilidad de salvarlos a ambos callando. Sin embargo, sabía que incluso aunque ellos callaran el resto del coro buscaría respuestas y en poco tiempo una autopsia profunda la encontrarían y tardarían muy poco en culpar a Quinn al fin y al cabo era la única que tenía acceso a los somníferos y a las inyecciones.

Quizás era verdad que no había esperanza en ninguno de los dos y ambos pese a sus crímenes eran buenas personas que el único pecado que habían cometido era el de ser especiales en un mundo que no les entendía.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Sue iba mirando todas las habitaciones una por una y mientras todo el mundo parecía estar haciendo algo, de repente Sue miro de reojo a Santana alejarse del grupo y ella la siguió. Vio como Santana se cambiaba de camiseta y eso le sorprendió aunque tardaría un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que aquella acción significaría. Simplemente se quedó callada.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de coro el resto del grupo ya estaba allí parecían inquietos, expectantes de nuevas noticias, quizá esperando que hubieran descubierto al asesino y ahora estuvieran en paz.

-No hemos encontrado nada y vosotros chicos? -pregunto Will con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista.

-Nada en absoluto -contesto rápidamente Puck sin titubear.

-Esto no había pasado de tener armas como yo tengo en el despacho -dijo Sue haciendo que todos voltearan a verla con el revolver en la mano.

-Sue, estas loca baja eso -le dijo Will intentando quitarle el arma de las manos, pero ella le apunto en la cabeza.

-No ricitos de oro, ya han muerto cuatro personas es hora de hacer las cosas a la manera de Sue Sylvester.

\- ¿y qué manera es esa la de los locos del manicomio? -se burló Blaine mientras contemplaba esa situación divertidamente incluso en medio de una matanza Sue Sylvester sabia como darle una vuelta de tuerca más siniestra.

-Te parece gracioso hobbit, aquí hay asesinos y como tenía que ser habían de ser alumnos fruto de la incompetencia de Will.

-No permito que cuestiones mi profesionalidad -dijo él, aunque retrocedió al ver el arma que apuntaba a su cabeza.

-Y yo no permito que me griten.

-Sue venga deja el arma antes de que dispares a alguien -afirmo Will mientras volvía a la carga.

-No pienso dejar que me maten una panda de psicópatas, sobre todo ahora que se quién es el asesino.

Todos quedaron en silencio al ver a Sue al afirmar tal cosa, Puck, Rachel y Blaine se miraron entre si quizá toda la matanza había llegado a su fin.

-La asesina es Santana -dijo ella apuntándola con la pistola mientras los demás se volteaban para verla sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué dices loca? -pregunto Santana en español mientras chillaba.

-No me di cuenta hasta que fuimos juntas a registrar las habitaciones, te cambiaste de ropa, tenías una muda en tu antigua taquilla.

-Qué tontería dices Sue te has vuelto una paranoica.

\- Antes pude ver una pequeña gota de sangre en tu falda, te cambiaste por una muy parecida quizá con la esperanza de que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no contabas con Sue Sylvester.

Para asombro de todos Santana se abalanzo sobre Sue y le arrebato el arma de las manos mientras forcejeaban por conseguir el revolver. Pero finalmente consiguió arrebatarle el arma a Sue de las manos.

-Santana! -grito horrorizada Brittany al ver como Santana apuntaba a Sue en la cabeza.

Nadie decía nada, todo el mundo tenía miedo a ser asesinado por un tiro de Santana. Nunca hubieran esperado que Santana fuera una asesina, pero ahora con el arma en sus manos ella tenía todo el poder.

-Santana como has podido hacerlo, diles que es mentira, yo sé que no es cierto, díselo Santana díselo así te creerán -le insistió Brittany quien lloraba desconsoladamente negándose a ver la realidad.

-Lo siento Brittany, pero Jacob me arruino la vida, ese video me hizo salir del armenio ante mi familia, la cual era muy católica y no se lo tomo nada bien me rechazaron, tuve que irme y buscarme la vida y nunca jamás pude pisar mi barrio no sabes que podrían hacerme -empezó a narrar su punto de vista.

\- ¿Por qué Santana eran personas porque lo hiciste? -pregunto Brittany que era la única que pudo articular una palabra.

-Tuve que vivir en la calle, me sentía una idiota, por su culpa porque tuvo que subir el video de que iba a beneficiarle ese video para el fueron unas pocas visitas más en su canal, pero para mí fue mi condena.

-Pero y Higgins porque lo mataste -pregunto Sue quien pese a que intentaba mantenerse fuerte había logrado escapar del radar de Santana y ponerse a cubierto escondida detrás de Will.

-Él no me ayudo, no expulso a Jacob afirmando que lo que pasara en el instituto era público, aunque la verdad era que no quería ponerse en contra del comité, ni de ayudar a una lesbiana daría demasiada publicidad y mala fama al instituto, así que estaba completamente sola -dijo ella mientras proseguía su historia.

-Sola sin ayuda, pues tuve que hacer cosas que ni imagine que haría, lo pase mal durante un tiempo no se lo Conte a nadie salvo a Brittany, aunque le oculte cosas, por vergüenza supongo nadie quiere que se sepa que ha fracasado en la vida.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo pudiste matarlos si estábamos todos aquí reunidos?, no tuviste tiempo de matarlos a los dos -dijo Kurt quien no dejaba de mirar el arma.

-Cuando se apagaron las luces de la sala corrí hasta el baño donde me había citado con Jacob media hora antes le envié un mensaje desde un numero oculto sobre una sorpresa divertida en el baño y el acudió rápidamente cuando se apagaron las luces tuve cuatro minutos para ir, acuchillarlo y volver.

-Muy poco tiempo -dijo Kurt mientras intentaba acercarse poco a poco a Santana.

-Vengo de Lima de los suburbios donde las cuchilladas se aprenden desde pequeños, no es nuevo es fácil, si sabes donde clavar el cuchillo te desangras rápidamente.

\- ¿pero Santana valió la pena? -pregunto Kurt mientras se acercaba a Santana cada vez más con disimulo.

-Claro que si lo haría una y mil veces más si con ello pudiera saciar un poco de todo el daño que me hicieron pasar, eso nunca se me olvidara, pero él y Higgins tampoco lo harán desde la tumba.

-Santana yo te entiendo, se lo que es pasar un infierno en tus propias carnes -dijo el con voz tranquila y conciliadora.

-Claro que lo sabes, solo tu podrías entenderlo, pero aquí estas siendo un cobarde sin pelear, sin vengarte por lo que te hicieron, sigues aquí siendo un perdedor como en el instituto, pero yo no soy ninguna cobarde no iba a permitir que ellos vivieran y yo me consumiera en mi tristeza no lo permití -dijo ella enfurecida ciega de la rabia que sentía poco a poco Kurt vio por el rabillo del ojo como alguien se movía.

-Te entiendo Santana si yo fuera como tú, quizás habría hecho lo mismo, pero ahora ya está hecho baja el arma Santana ya mataste a quienes te hirieron ahora no mates a inocentes no te conviertas en una asesina, eres una vengadora no una asesina -dijo Kurt intentando convencerla para que bajara el arma.

-Yo no esperaba que esto pasara, si Sue hubiera cerrado la boca nada habría sucedido, pero no podía mantener la boca cerrada ella tenía que arruinarlo todo -dijo Santana mientras apuntaba a Sue en la cabeza.

-Santana, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, nadie dirá nada, pero baja el arma -dijo Sue intentando salvarse a sí misma.

-No ponte delante de mi sin trucos ni engaños -contesto ella mientras Sue atemorizada por su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

Muchas gracias lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero aquí traigo el capítulo final, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo, y espero que me sigais en mis próximas actualizaciones o nuevas historias, comparte esta historia si os ha gustado y dejar vuestras opiniones, aunque sea de forma anónima o por mensajería privada cualquier opinión, aunque sea negativa, es bien recibida. Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y seguir esta historia y si queréis que continúe alguna historia pues no dudéis en comentarlo en los comentarios.

-Santana no lo hagas, si lo haces que harás luego matarnos a todos, mataras a Brittany también para silenciar lo que hiciste -la acuso Kurt haciendo que ella se girara dando la espalda a Sue.

-Cállate -dijo ella mientras lo apuntaba y apretaba el gatillo

De repente Kurt cayó al suelo, gritando y viendo como la sangre le bajaba por el brazo.

-Ahora Quinn -dijo Kurt al ver a Quinn detrás de Santana con una inyección presionando bajo su cuello.

Quinn aprovecho esa distracción para clavarle la inyección a Santana la cual cayo desmayada al suelo.

Blaine corrió a ayudar a Kurt a levantarse del suelo mientras lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te mueras Kurt por favor no me abandones no poder soportarlo -grito Blaine el cual ya no le importaba quien supiera lo suyo con Kurt.

-Apártate Blaine hay que intentar parar la hemorragia -dijo Quinn analizando la herida -la bala ha salido limpia no ha tocado nervio solo necesitara un vendaje.

-Estarás bien Kurt -dijo Blaine mientras le cogía la mano a Kurt.

\- ¿de verdad? Tu sabes que en poco tiempo no estaré bien quizás habría sido mejor que esa bala me hubiera dado en la cabeza.

-No digas eso, lo superaremos -dijo Blaine mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos la escena que estaban presenciando.

-Entonces, ¿son pareja? -pregunto Tina confundida

-Sí, lo somos -dijo Blaine mientras intentaba calmar a Kurt.

-No digas eso Kurt, toda ira bien, tranquilízate -intento animarle también Quinn.

\- ¿Estas completamente segura? -pregunto Kurt mientras ella dudaba por un segundo.

-Sí, siempre hay segundas oportunidades -dijo ella decidida creyendo firmemente que, si Puck la había perdonado por su crimen, es que aún había esperanza.

-Si tú lo crees, supongo que yo también -dijo Kurt finalmente rindiéndose ante su negativa de ver luz al final del túnel.

-Chicos tengo cobertura -dijo Tina temblorosa aun en shock por la situación -voy a llamar a la ambulancia.

-En unos minutos vendrán estamos salvados -dijo Tina emocionada sin poder creer que la pesadilla hubiera llegado a su fin.

Los demás también sonreían complacientes, algunos apartaban las lágrimas de sus ojos, incluso Sue se emocionó por el momento y abrazo fuertemente a Will quien le devolvió el abrazo sorprendido.

-No te aproveches del momento Will o te demandare por acoso laboral -dijo Sue mientras se limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas que le habían caído.

-Sue, cállate -dijo Will mientras sostenía a Sue la cual pese a la amenaza no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Con este vendaje aguantaras bien hasta que venga la ambulancia te cortara la hemorragia -dijo Quinn mientras le apretaba el vendaje del brazo.

-Supongo que es el fin de nosotros también no crees Quinn -le susurro Quinn haciendo que solamente ella y Blaine lo oyeran.

-Al menos hemos salvado vidas Kurt, eso supongo que el juez lo tendrá en cuenta -comento ella pese a que sabía que cuando llegará la ambulancia también sería su detención.

-Supongo que es lo que merecemos, en la vida por desgracia no hay dos oportunidades al menos no para mí -dijo el mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No digas eso Kurt, ya tienes una segunda oportunidad, nosotros somos la segunda oportunidad no la aprovechamos en el instituto, pero la hemos aprovechado ahora -le reprocho Blaine.

-Es verdad, por primera vez he sido feliz, aunque hayan sido solo unas horas al menos me queda el consuelo de saber que alguien me quiere en este mundo al menos por ahora -dijo el mientras también lloraba.

-Siempre te querré, te esperare aunque pasen veinte o treinta años, estaré en la puerta de la cárcel esperando el día en que salgas y podamos vivir una nueva vida y entonces será nuestra segunda oportunidad y la aprovecharemos al máximo -intento convencerse Blaine de que las cosas saldrían bien pese a que el también lloraba de impotencia por los acontecimientos finalmente cuando había reunido el valor para expresar lo que sentía la emoción solo le duro unas horas para que Kurt volviera alejarse de su lado.

Puck contemplaba la escena, a diferencia del resto del mundo él podía intuir de donde procedían esas lágrimas y esos susurros que Quinn y Blaine profesaban a Kurt. Comprendió entonces que eran solo unas victimas del destino y que pese a sus crímenes necesitaban una mano amiga, una ayuda divina, alguien que pudiera salvarles y darles una oportunidad. Él sabía que todo el mundo necesitaba una, había conseguido un cambio de vida gracias a su enfermedad la cual lo iba a matar próximamente. Creía en las segundas oportunidades y ellos se la merecían así que supo perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Se oyó un ruido estridente de una puerta que se abría a golpes para dar paso a unos sonidos de pisadas que se acercaban cada vez más.

\- ¿Están todos bien? -preguntaron los enfermeros mientras ponían a Kurt en una camilla.

\- ¿Dónde está el asesino? -pregunto el oficial de policía mientras sacaba unas manillas.

Quinn y Kurt se miraron con terror, pero sabían que era su momento, Rachel y Blaine también se miraban nerviosos sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, pero para sorpresa de toda una voz se pronunció.

-Yo mate a Dave y a Sam, use el maletín de Quinn que es médica para matarlos y así que nadie sospechara de mí -dijo Puck mientras se entregaba a la policía.

\- ¿Por qué? -susurro Kurt incrédulo de la situación mientras Puck pasaba por su lado.

-Así me ganare tu perdón y el de Quinn por lo que os hice, todos merecemos segundas oportunidades Hummel -dijo el mientras era esposado junto con Santana quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Uno por uno la policía los fue interrogando, todos incrédulos, nerviosos, expectantes de las nuevas noticias que se habían producido. Finalmente habían conseguido salir de ese infierno y podían regresar a sus casas.

Unas semanas más tarde el juicio del año se producía en los juzgados de Columbus Ohio, ante la expectación de miles de cameras.

\- ¿Señor Anderson, cree que su cliente conseguirá la libertad debido a su estado de salud? -preguntó un periodista que se acercaba con su camera junto a él.

-Esperemos que sí, el estado de salud del señor Puckerman es delicado y morirá en los próximos meses como máximo dos años de vida le diagnosticaron así que esperemos que el juez se apiade de un alma ya condenada a morir -explico Blaine mientras otros periodistas le hacían más preguntas.

-Después de todo lo que paso ¿Por qué defiende usted al señor Puckerman? -pregunto otro periodista.

-El señor Puckerman pese a los hechos deplorables que ha cometido de los cuales se arrepiente profundamente es una buena persona, un pobre confuso que ha decidido pasar cuentas con su pasado y este le ha traicionado.

El juicio empezó pronto a las nueve de la mañana con el jurado ya sentado en sus respectivos sillones, y los testigos todos los chicos y chicas del coro sentados en primera fila para ser llamados próximamente a declarar.

-Por eso señoría solicito la compasión de este jurado para exculpar a Noah Puckerman puesto que sería demencial acusar a alguien que se va a morir próximamente, seamos humanos y concedámosle los últimos días de este moribundo en libertad- dijo Blaine mientras intentaba convencer al jurado apelando a sus sentimientos.

-Declaro al acusado de Noah Puckerman, culpable de los cargos de asesinato de Dave Karofsky y Sam Evans, pero pese a las actuales condiciones médicas del señor Puckerman le concedemos la libertad completa pese a que quedara bajo la custodia permanente de su medica Quinn Fabray, siguiente caso el pueblo contra Santana López- anuncio el juez mientras que Puck y Blaine saltaban de alegría.

-Que pase el primer testigo Kurt Hummel -anuncio el fiscal mientras Kurt se acercaba al estrado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste en el forcejeo entre la señorita López y la señora Sylvester? -pregunto el fiscal.

-Santana intentaba quitarle el arma a Sue Sylvester

\- ¿Qué paso después? -pregunto el

-Hizo un discurso y amenazo con disparar a Sue Sylvester

\- ¿Qué hizo usted en ese momento? -pregunto el fiscal

-Intente calmarla, pero ella se puso más furiosa.

\- ¿No es cierto que le disparo con intención de matarle y fue su compañera Quinn quien consiguió reducirla con un somnífero? -pregunto el fiscal quien se frotaba las manos al ver su juicio ganado de una manera tan fácil.

Por un momento Kurt dudo en decir o no la verdad, vio a Santana mirando al suelo como si ya supiera que su vida había terminado y entonces comprendió las palabras de Puck. Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades.

-No, fue un accidente, no quería matarme -anuncio el para sorpresa del fiscal quien no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-pero no es cierto que le disparo? -insistió él negándose a darse por vencido

-Si, pero fue un accidente

-Pero no es cierto que ... -pero el fiscal no pudo continuar porque el abogado defensor de Santana se lo impidió.

-Señoría el fiscal está presionando al testigo para poner palabras en su boca.

-Se acepta, fiscal pase a otra pregunta -sentencio el juez.

Más preguntas por parte de ambos abogados surgieron en el aire, una vez todas las preguntas estaban respuestas Kurt bajo del estado pudo ver por un minuto a Santana quien, a su modo, con una sonrisa parecía darle las gracias.

Pasaron todos los miembros del coro, y por extraño que parezca todos confesaron lo mismo que Kurt, pese a todo Santana era una parte importante del coro y a su manera todos la perdonaron.

\- ¿Qué opina el jurado sobre el veredicto de la señorita Santana López? -pregunto el juez al jurado.

-En el primer cargo de agresión con premeditación al señor Hummel la declaramos: NO Culpable.

-En el segundo cargo de asesinato de Jacob y Higgins con enajenación mental la declaramos: Culpable a diez años de cárcel.

Pese a todo Brittany lloro desconsoladamente al oír la sentencia, no era una sentencia dura, el abogado había hecho un gran trabajo en convencer que Santana sufría de los traumas ocasionados por el instituto y que fue un arrebato, un colapso mental lo que provoco sus acciones, aun así, diez años era mucho tiempo, pero no lo era en comparación con la pena de muerte.

Aunque Santana hubiera sido declarada culpable esbozo una sonrisa, quizá de agradecimiento a todo el coro por haberla defendido y perdonarla pese a amenazarlos o simplemente porque su venganza se había completado sea como sea Kurt y el resto del coro la vieron desfilar a la salida del juicio feliz.

Kurt se encontraba junto a Quinn, Blaine y Puck.

-Es hora de volver a casa-dijo Quinn mientras comprobaba la lista de vuelos -tenemos que estar en Chicago a las diez.

-Vamos -dijo Kurt mientras salían todos juntos de la sala del juez.

-Kurt, espera -dijo Rachel Berry haciendo que Kurt se parara en seco.

-Un momento -le dijo a Blaine quien asistió y salió junto con Puck a dar la noticia a los medios de comunicación,

-Quería decirte, que me alegro de que todo haya salido bien -dijo ella nerviosa sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Rachel, entiendo lo que pensaste cuando supiste la noticia no te culpo por ello, quisiera pedirte disculpas por todas las cosas que te dije comprenderás que era una situación al límite -dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo siento mucho Kurt, no quería que te encerraran en la cárcel, pero en ese momento todo era tan confuso que yo…

-No digas nada más, todo está bien ahora.

\- ¿Eso significa que podemos ser amigos ahora? -pregunto ella esperanzada.

-Sí, estaré unos meses en Chicago cuidando de Puck y ayudando a Quinn hasta que… en fin ya sabes, pero visítame en unos meses en Nueva York podríamos no se pasar las navidades juntos como soñábamos en el instituto estar juntos en Nueva York en navidad.

-Me encantaría Kurt ojalá volvamos a ser tan amigos como antes

-Yo también lo espero, adiós Rachel nos vemos pronto -dijo el mientras le daba la espalda para acompañar a Blaine a enfrentarse a los medios.

\- ¿Cómo ha visto usted el juicio señor Anderson? -pregunto una periodista mientras Blaine contestaba rodeado de micrófonos.

-Estoy feliz por el Benedicto ha sido lo que mi cliente y yo esperábamos y deseábamos desde el primer momento.

\- ¿El señor Puckerman es feliz? -pregunto otra periodista

-Creo que podrá ser feliz y pasará sus últimos días en libertad con la persona que más quiere en el mundo.

Luego poco a poco se fueron disipando los primeros periodistas, y pronto todos estaban enfocando al fiscal para arremeter más preguntas. Mientras Puck y el resto del grupo se encaminaron al aeropuerto que los llevaría a Chicago.

Estas bien Puck, necesitas algo -pregunto Quinn mientras le achuchaba la almohada.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito, te tengo a ti y es lo único que necesito ya que no tengo tiempo al menos tengo amor -dijo el mientras sonreía.

-Me gusta que estés más animado.

-Todo ha salido bien, todos estáis a salvo.

-Kurt ha mandado una cesta regalo desde Nueva York, dice que nos visitara la semana que viene y Blaine también vendrá a visitarte.

-Es bueno tener a los amigos cerca- le respondió el.

Mientras en Nueva York, Kurt desempaquetaba las ultimas cajas que estaban en un rincón. Finalmente, Blaine había conseguido vender su apartamento y al fin mudarse con Kurt.

-Supongo que esta es la segunda oportunidad que tanto insistías en que yo creyera no es verdad -le susurro Kurt mientras Blaine le pasaba una caja.

-Sí, es nuestro momento ahora nadie podrá separarnos, ni el pasado, ni el presente todo es para nosotros el futuro y el presente.

-Siempre juntos -dijo Kurt mientras Blaine repetía.

-Siempre juntos.

Al cabo de una semana dos figuras se posaron frente a la tumba de Mercedes Jones.

-Aquí es donde todo empezó -dijo Kurt mientras ponía un ramo de rosas rojas en la tierra donde yacían las cenizas de Mercedes.

-Y ahora es donde acaba -concluyo Quinn mientras posaba sobre las flores rojas, unas rosas blancas.

\- ¿Conseguirás tu proyecto en África? -le pregunto Kurt quien no había hablado nunca del futuro ni siquiera con Blaine puesto que el futuro era algo incierto y en los últimos tiempos habían sido todavía más frenéticos que de costumbre.

-En unos años lo lograre, ahora me preocupo por Puck, pero con el tiempo lo volveré a iniciar todo y lograre volver al punto donde estaba.

-Todo ha acabado bien, si no fuera por Puck que… -pero Kurt no pudo acabar la frase ya que Quinn rápidamente le interrumpió.

-Todo está bien Kurt, si Puck no tuviera que morir yo estaría en la cárcel y ahora podemos estar juntos quizá por poco tiempo, pero merece la pena cada segundo del día-dijo Quinn mientras que sus ojos por primera vez en muchos años brillaban de felicidad.

-Me alegro por ti Quinn, por los dos -confeso Kurt mientras miraba a la tumba de Mercedes.

-Este dónde este ahora podrá descansar en paz -concluyo finalmente Quinn mientras se alejaba lentamente del cementerio junto con Kurt.

-Eso espero -dijo Kurt mientras entrecerraba los ojos al ver los últimos rayos de sol que se escondían tras el agua del lago.

-Todos aquellos que cubrieron sus manos con sangre ahora yacen junto a ella, por una vez se ha hecho justicia y los inocentes han sido vengados.

Fin


End file.
